


The Recruitment Compass: Jeremy

by TAFKAmayle



Series: Recruitment Compass [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle
Summary: Jeremy Dooley is a hooker, self-confident, good at his job, and really into blowing aggressive guys with big dicks. Vagabond is an aggressive guy with a big dick, so...it works out.Note: Jeremy/Gav and Jeremy/Michael is very short, later on.TW: This fic contains a Ryan Haywood character.Trigger warnings: Death, blood
Series: Recruitment Compass [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585675
Comments: 36
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit nervous when he saw someone else in the alleyway. It was narrow and it wasn’t a very well known spot. It was essentially a hidden space because of how it was positioned between buildings. He actually had to hop a fence to get through it. But it was void of humans, usually, so he didn’t mind too much. It was nice to walk quietly alone at night.

Not nice was the fact someone else was in his fucking safe haven. Well, hopefully he’d only have to deal with them once. He gave a friendly greeting as he passed, confident he wouldn’t see the man again.

He did of course see the man again. Several more times in fact. It was unnerving for there to just suddenly be this permanent fixture there. A living one too. A giant living one. The guy was big. From the glances he chanced while greeting, he noticed that the man had black hair, blue eyes, and was always wearing some form of face covering. Mask, paint, bandana. He also appeared to be a cartoon character as he always wore almost the exact same clothing. Leather jacket, plain t-shirt, jeans, and boots. 

It’d only been a week, though, so he didn’t feel all that confident in his findings. Jeremy did his best to give nice greetings, friendly “good nights” and “nice weather”, but he never got anything back. Even though he could see the man’s eyes watching him, his gaze following him as he walked by. 

It was weird, to see someone almost every day and not know anything about them. Every night he asked himself a flood of new questions about the man. Why was he there? What was he doing? Did he live around here? What did his face look like? What was his name? What job did he have that allowed him to just stand there so long? Why was he there almost every night? Why didn’t he respond to Jeremy’s greetings? Why did he stare at him so closely as he passed? 

By day ten, the guy had become a permanent statuesque enigma. He’d only missed two days: the third and the tenth. Jeremy almost found himself disappointed as he walked by the spot the man usually took up. He’d sort of begun coming up with these crazy ideas for who he was, what he did. Jeremy thought (reasonably) that he must actually be one of those haunted house actors since he wore the scary masks all the time, but he liked to come up with crazy stories. Plus it was fun trying to spot new things about the guy. Like the tiniest glimpse Jeremy had caught of a scar on his left hand. He sighed a bit as he passed the spot. Oh well, he’d probably see him tomorrow.

“Hey, slut.”

Jeremy froze. _Shit._ He turned slowly, hands up.

“Uh, heya, Pete,” he called, trying to sound cheerful, “Long time no see!”

Pete was flanked by two of his goons. _Oh boy._ The three walked closer, slow and menacing. Jeremy swallowed thickly. 

“S-so how ya been?” He asked, trying to keep the waver from his voice, “Uh, Mrs. Freeman still doing okay?”

He winced. Shouldn’t bring up the guy’s mom. That was like survival 101. Followed quickly by don’t blow gang members unless they give you money. He’d long since fucked that one up, however. Pete was cool as ice despite the mention of his mother. His anger was never explosive. He was only a few feet away from Jeremy when he finally stopped. His switchblade flicked open in his hand.

“I don’t suppose you’d trade your, um, your dick for that?” Jeremy tried, letting out a short chuckle.

Pete looked him up and down, his face almost seemed like he was seriously considering it. He closed the few feet left and Jeremy swayed in an effort to not immediately run for it. A chase wasn’t gonna go well for him. Pete was stronger and faster. Pete touched the knife to Jeremy’s throat.

“You really are a whore,” He commented, head tilting as he looked at him, “You’re so ready to drop to your knees, aren’t you?”

“In-in favor of getting slit?” Jeremy answered, nervously glancing at the knife, “Definitely. I’ll take a-a dick over a knife any day.”

Pete let out a humorless laugh and leaned forward, mouth next to Jeremy’s ear. 

“We both know you take both,” he whispered.

Jeremy shuddered. Right, he remembered why he’d liked Pete. _Dirty talk._ The man pulled back and the knife trailed up Jeremy’s throat to his chin where he tilted Jeremy’s face upwards.

“Alright, I accept your terms,” he finally said before looking over his shoulder, “Guard the entrance.”

His goons shuffled off and he looked back to Jeremy who swallowed again.

“Well then, you better work pretty hard, slut,” he muttered, digging the knife under his chin, “Or I’ll fuck your mouth and still slit you up.”

He moved the knife and gestured downward. Jeremy dropped slowly to his knees, eyeing the knife warily as he undid Pete’s jeans. He was starting to wonder if he should’ve just took his chances on the chase. 

The guys cock was barely interested, but this was Jeremy’s special skill, so he felt somewhat confident he could blow his way out of it. _Somewhat._ He pulled him free of his clothes and rubbed gently up his shaft before leaning forward to lap at the head. He tongued the slit as he jerked him off slowly, careful not to tug too much. His dick was definitely warming up and he flicked his eyes up to gauge his reaction. He was giving Jeremy the curious look still, like he wasn’t sure what to make of him. Jeremy maintained eye contact as he closed his lips around the head of his cock. It pulsed upwards in his mouth and Pete grunted. Ha, Jeremy still remembered how to get the guy off. 

He hummed around the cock as he slid it further in his mouth. It was full mast by the time his nose hit pubic hair. He pulled back slowly, urging his mouth to create more saliva to lubricate the way. Pete liked when he drooled too. He let saliva drip from his lips as he bobbed his head back and forth, doing his best to keep steady eye contact. 

“F-fuck, Jer,” Pete muttered, face twisting.

His eyes were half closed and he was panting as Jeremy sucked him off. But the knife stayed hovered near Jeremy’s face. Jeremy couldn’t help but nervously glance at it from time to time. Jesus, Pete would probably really do it: slash his throat open. He’d seen him kill before, seen his coldness, his dead eyes when he killed people. Part of the reason why he’d high-tailed it out of there. 

There was something unnerving about a man who was so coldly violent in his job, but was pretty much vanilla in bed. He never followed through on the dirty things he whispered in Jeremy’s ear despite always following through on his threats to others. It was terrifying to be put on edge like that. But he was hardly ever aggressive towards him.

Which was why when he suddenly seized Jeremy’s hair, it completely startled him. He grunted as Pete’s knife free hand clenched into a fist in his hair and started thrusting his hips into his face. Jeremy scrambled to keep up, trying to loosen his jaw and flatten his tongue out over his bottom teeth. The knife pressing against his face startled him worse and his eyes snapped upwards to Pete’s face. His face was a scowl and his hand flicked, sending a sting through Jeremy’s cheek. He flinched and tried to pull away, but Pete’s hand in his hair forced him to stay. Jeremy pushed his palms against his thighs, eyes darting around in panic. This was more than he signed up for, he wasn’t ready. He was panicking. 

Before he could figure out what to do, it started raining. Warm and thick. Jeremy jumped, looking up in confusion. _Not rain,_ he realized. _Blood._ Showering over him. The source was Pete’s throat. The man was yanked away and Jeremy was reeling, blinking through the blood as he tried to figure out what the fuck was happening. 

_Blood. Pete’s blood._ Pete was probably dead. He looked at where Pete had been tossed. He wasn’t moving. A figure was crouching over him, looking like they were making sure he was dead. They stood and turned towards him. It was the guy. The masked one. He was walking closer. Jeremy threw up his hands in surrender.

“W-wait!” He cried, “I-I’m not with him! H-he was forcing me! I m-mean, I’m a h-hooker. Um, but it w-wasn’t like th-that. H-he-he was esc-escalating...”

Jeremy trailed off as the man just silently approached. His presence was terrifying. The guy stooped down and Jeremy just stared at him with wide eyes. The guy took hold of his chin and tipped it back a bit, as though he was inspecting Jeremy’s face. He was close enough Jeremy could see his pupils were dilated. His eyes darted to his crotch before he could stop himself. There was possibly a bulge? He wasn’t sure at this angle. He looked back, heat flooding his face.

“Do you want...um, I can...” He sputtered at the silent man, “I can blow you. If, um, you want. You did save me just now. Uh, and I’m good.”

The man tilted his head, observing. His hand left Jeremy’s face and he stood. Jeremy wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or disappointed when the man walked away. He finally closed his mouth and dropped his head to look around. 

Pete was definitely dead, he was pretty sure. _Maybe._ He watched the man’s killer drag the guy’s goons into the alleyway. They were also dead. _Probably._ Jeremy froze up when he saw another man round the corner.

“Yo, do you have-“

He stopped, looked at the bodies, looked at Jeremy, then looked at the guy. He looked around the alley seeming to be about as confused as he should be. Jeremy didn’t know what to do. He felt frozen to the spot. The new guy was smaller, wearing a purple hoodie and a beanie. The dark eyes behind the glasses eventually landed on him, staring at him for a long moment. Jeremy glanced away, too nervous to hold the man’s gaze.

“He hurt?” The guy asked.

Jeremy looked up to see the killer shaking his head, then he made a sort of hand gesture and tapped his own throat. Did he not speak? Was he mute? Was that why he never returned a greeting to Jeremy? 

“Ah, gotcha.”

Jeremy was glad he got him, because he had no idea what the fuck was going on. The smaller guy walked over to him and crouched down. Jeremy’s eyes darted between him and the rest of the alley, completely unsure of where to look.

“Yo, you happen to have a pocket knife I could borrow?”

Jeremy blinked rapidly. What?

“Um, no,” he answered, “Pete always has at least one knife though.”

“The fuck is Pete?”

Jeremy pointed at Pete’s body. 

“Sick.”

Jeremy watched him walk over and pat Pete’s pockets for a knife. Once he found one he waved it at Jeremy.

“Thanks, man!” He called before exiting the alley. 

Before he was completely out of view, the other guy grabbed his elbow and whispered something in his ear (or at least that’s what it looked like, Jeremy wasn’t sure with the mask). The guy glanced back at Jeremy, then nodded and disappeared. 

So masked guy could talk then. He just chose not to more often than not. Not totally unheard of. But the fact he was obviously some sort of assassin made the fact a tad unnerving. Especially as he walked back to Jeremy, who stiffened at his approach. Jeremy looked up as the man towered over him. He was big. He was really big.

“H-hi,” Jeremy squeaked.

The man pulled off the mask he was wearing, revealing a full face of paint. Jeremy stared at it in awe. _Very scary._ Sort of skull-like. He was stepping closer to Jeremy now and undoing his belt. Jeremy flushed. Right, he’d offered to blow him, he’d forgotten. 

He sat forward a bit, coming back from the leaning away to look up at him and opened his mouth. His eyes widened a bit at the size of the guy’s cock, but he let the man guide it over his lips. Jeremy’s tongue swirled around it as it pushed through and down his throat in one movement. He curled it under the hard flesh, sweat and musk invading his senses as he choked around it. 

The man’s hand immediately gripped Jeremy’s blood-soaked hair. Jeremy groaned and sucked, doing his best not to bump his teeth too hard against him. He swallowed around the cock, choking more as his throat tried really hard to send it back. He tried to pull back, but the hand in his hair kept him still. 

He looked up through lidded eyes, staring at the man’s own blue, blue eyes. He groaned again and his tongue slid back and forth under him. The motions were cut off by the man pulling his head back by his hair and then pulling him forward again. Jeremy’s eyes watered as the man fucked his face, but he was particularly into it this go around. 

He rubbed his own dick as the man fucked into his throat, choking him and forcing him to take more than he really could. Fuck he loved it. He came all over his own thighs before the man came down his throat, pushing so far into him that Jeremy barely had to swallow. He pulled away and crouched in front of Jeremy, waving his hand in front of his eyes. Jeremy blinked to clear the fuzz in his head.

“I’m awake,” he croaked.

The guy handed him a handkerchief of some sort, gesturing to the mess on his lap.

“Th-Thank you.”

Then he was pulling away, going to one of the bodies while Jeremy cleaned himself as well as he could. He stretched his legs out, practically feeling his knees creak with the effort. He felt like he’d been on his knees his whole life at that point. 

“Just about,” he muttered bitterly.

The guy looked back at him briefly, but didn’t comment. Jeremy wobbled to his feet, trying to get feeling back in his legs. He stumbled to a wall to lean against and winced as he stretched them out. Jesus, how long had he been kneeling there? He was getting old, wasn’t he? He sighed and put his back against the wall. Suddenly the guy was advancing on him again. Jeremy was too tired to worry. He was handing him something, Jeremy took it. He didn’t have to look down, he recognized the texture. _Money._

“I mean, you didn’t have to pay this time,” he mumbled.

The guy shook his head, but didn’t say anything. _What a surprise._ As he started to walk away, Jeremy reached out and grabbed his sleeve. That was probably a bad idea since the dude looked like he knew a million ways to murder Jeremy’s face more than he already had, but he was too tired to care.

“What’s your name?”

The guys blue eyes stared a moment before he spoke.

“Vagabond.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, uh, Vagabond,” Jeremy greeted, slowing down to talk to him, “Hey, I wanted to thank you. I’m sure you weren’t trying to, but you definitely saved me yesterday.” 

Vagabond shrugged and Jeremy hesitated.

“L-Listen...about the blowjob,” he muttered, “I was really trying to thank you. Um, you didn’t need to pay for it.”

Why was this making him so nervous?? Usually he was smoother than this. _Come on, Jeremy, get it together!_ He stepped closer to the man and tugged at the edge of his shirt.

“So I was thinking...” he went on, still struggling to look the man in the eye, “Maybe I could give you that freebie tonight?”

He lowered down to his knees and looked up. Vagabond was certainly interested, he could see the bulge in his jeans. There was a moment of hesitation before he unfastened his belt. Jeremy eagerly sat forward, opening his mouth. One of the man’s hands held his jaw while the other guided his cock over his lips. Jeremy tried to push forward faster, but the guy held him still, moving forward very slowly. Jeremy looked up at those piercing blues and moaned. It felt like he was staring right through him, right into his soul.

When Jeremy’s nose was against his pubic hair, he held him there, letting out a satisfied sort of sigh. Jeremy palmed his own cock through his jeans and groaned impatiently. Vagabond pulled him back and forth once so suddenly and forcefully Jeremy was sure his teeth had bumped him at least a bit. But the guy didn’t appear to feel it if it did happen, as he did it again with no hesitation. Jeremy held onto the guy’s jeans with one hand and plunged his other in his own pants with a groan. 

Vagabond’s hands moved, threading through his hair to hold the back of his head while he fucked Jeremy’s throat with an alarming depth. Jeremy would most certainly feel that tomorrow, even if he did jizz inside his own underwear. Pain and pleasure go hand in hand, he thought as the man held him tightly to his hips and pumped the awful tasting liquid down his throat.

Afterwards, as he stumbled away, Jeremy called out a “see you tomorrow” over his shoulder.

~~~

“Hey, Vagabond,” Jeremy called as he started past.

He was busy trying to read the novel of text Matt had sent him, so he just gave a half-hearted wave without fully looking up. He jolted in surprise when his wrist was grabbed tightly. He was whirled around to face Vagabond who was holding him extremely hard. Jeremy shuddered from the intense look in his eyes.

“What? Wh-What is it?” Jeremy sputtered.

“Yesterday,” The man growled.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at the spoken word.

“What? Um, what happened yesterday?” He asked, confused.

Vagabond grunted and let go of his wrist, looking away. Jeremy slipped his phone back in his pocket.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “Did something happen?”

Vagabond’s head lulled to look at him. He reached out and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him forward. Jeremy instinctively dropped to his knees and looked up. The man didn’t look at him as he opened his jeans and pushed his cock in Jeremy’s mouth. Jeremy held onto his waistband, the man almost immediately starting up a brutal pace. 

Jeremy groaned around him, unsure why the hell he liked it so much. He liked sucking dick, but this guy...there was something about him that drove Jeremy crazy. 

The man’s sweat and musk flooded his senses again, surrounding him in a fog of Vagabond. He did his best to keep up, curling his tongue under him, sucking around him, and swallowing when he held in the back of his throat. 

“F-fuck!”

Jeremy’s whole body shuddered at the sound of the man cursing and he moaned. He shoved one of his hands down to wrap around his own cock, moaning and panting around the dick in his face. Fuck he was moving so fast and hard into Jeremy’s face that he wondered if he’d be able to use his jaw afterwards. His eyes rolled back as he choked around him and he came in shuddering pumps all over his lap. _Again._ He was dazed and shivering when the man pulled back and hot spurts of his cum rained down on Jeremy’s face. 

Jeremy stared up at him, eyes half open, drool dribbling from his open mouth, and the man’s cum splattered on his face. The man pulled out a phone, holding it in front of him. Jeremy swayed, too dazed to figure out what was happening. He grinned happily at the other man. 

“Let’s do it again,” he mumbled tiredly.

The man crouched down in front of him and took hold of his chin. Jeremy closed his eyes and leaned into his hand. The other man was silent as always and he wiped up Jeremy’s face. Jeremy felt pretty good. Too good to worry. He’d save that for future Jeremy cuz present Jeremy just wanted to bask in this glow.

After he somewhat got himself together, he got to his feet and on a whim decided to hug the other man. He snuggled in his chest before squeezing and wandering away.

“You can pay me next time,” he laughed, feeling loopy.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, V, what’s up?” Jeremy called, waving as he saw him.

He bounced up towards him, smiling brightly. Vagabond held something out to him. Jeremy took it, startled to immediately recognize the feeling of money on his fingertips. He moved into the light and turned the roll of cash in his hand.

“Uh, what’s this?” He questioned, “You’re not, er, trying to launder money through me, are you?”

Vagabond shook his head.

“Last time.”

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. Last time? Last time they had...Jeremy flushed. _Right._ He’d told him to pay him next time. He...actually hadn’t meant that. That was a joke, but how to explain that without sounding like an asshole, he didn’t know, so he just awkwardly held the cash back out to Vagabond.

“This is way too much,” he mumbled, “I only blew you. That’s like fifty bucks. Hundred if I don’t like you.”

Vagabond took the cash back, peeled off a hundred and offered it to him. Jeremy raised his eyebrows.

“I definitely like you,” he pointed out.

Vagabond made a frustrated noise and shoved the hundred in his hand. Jeremy was unsure what the fuck was happening. Vagabond pulled him towards him.

“Oh!” Jeremy realized, “Got it.”

He stuffed the hundred in his pocket and dropped to his knees. As always, Vagabond was silent as he removed himself from his pants and guided into Jeremy’s mouth. Jeremy was embarrassingly already hard by the time Vagabond’s dick hit the back of his throat. 

The man held back this time, letting Jeremy suck his dick properly. Jeremy, determined to show off his skills, eagerly swallowed the man down, moaning around him. God the guy’s dick was big. Jeremy wished there were two of him, then he could have one in either end. 

He stiffened his tongue as he pulled back, letting it drag against the underside of his cock before he swiped it over the head and swallowed him down again. He sucked, pulling him further in his mouth and getting a hiss in response. He choked as Vagabond thrust forward and his hands gripped at the man’s thighs. Vagabond gripped his hair and Jeremy moaned in anticipation, pushing his mouth all the way down him. One of his hands dropped to jerk himself off as Vagabond held him still, on the brink of suffocating. 

He yanked Jeremy’s hair, pulling him all the way off him. Jeremy groaned in frustration, mouthing the air as the cock left his lips. He looked up in time to see Vagabond’s phone in front of his face again. 

“That’s extra,” he teased hoarsely.

Vagabond didn’t answer, just slammed him back down his dick. Jeremy let out moan so loud it was barely muffled by the cock in his throat. Vagabond growled something he couldn’t quite hear and fucked his face with a bruising speed. Jeremy barely registered his own orgasm, he was so focused on Vagabond’s. He pulled out enough to fill Jeremy’s mouth. He pulled free, cum dribbling down Jeremys chin.

“Hold.”

Jeremy obeyed, holding the cum in his open mouth. He managed to pry his eyes open enough to watch Vagabond take the picture. Vagabond pressed his chin up, closing his mouth. Jeremy swallowed then lapped up what was dripping on his chin. Cum didn’t taste good, but something about swallowing spunk made him shiver. Power play? Submissiveness? Fucking who the hell knows? 

Slowly he became aware of Vagabond cleaning him up. He was wiping the mess he’d made on himself. Jeremy dazedly wondered why he bothered. He waved a hand in front of Jeremy’s face.

“I’m awake,” he whispered.

Vagabond’s eyebrows came together, but he held up his phone, showing Jeremy the picture he took. Jeremy shuddered.

“Fuck that’s hot,” he rasped.

Vagabond swiped, showing him three more. Jeremy bit at his bottom lip. Fuck, he looked so wrecked in those. Vagabond waved something else in face. The roll of cash. The dude took everything Jeremy said literally, didn’t he?

“I was joking,” he grunted, “You don’t have to pay for the pictures.”

Vagabond raised an eyebrow as if to ask if he was sure. Jeremy laughed breathily. 

“It’s fine,” he assured him hoarsely.

He winced as his throat ached. _Shit._ He needed tea or cough drops or something. He wobbled to his feet and touched his hand to his throat.

“F-fuck my throat,” he muttered.

He dusted his knees off and gave a wave as he started walking away. Vagabond grabbed his elbow. He looked back at him with a pleased smile.

“Hm?”

Vagabond looked a bit uncertain, but it was hard to tell in the darkness.

“Your...”

He let go of his elbow.

“Your ass?” He questioned.

Jeremy blinked, almost twisting to look at his ass in confusion. Vagabond held up the roll of money again.

“Oh! Depends,” Jeremy answered, “Mostly on location. You wanna bang here, that’ll cost you more.”

“Hotel?” Vagabond offered.

“You pay,” Jeremy warned.

Vagabond nodded. 

“I’ll meet you here tomorrow,” Jeremy answered, “It’s a hundred per inch, buddy.”

He leaned back towards the man, pressing a hand to his crotch.

“You’re gonna be broke afterwards,” he whispered.

Vagabond shuddered and Jeremy grinned as he backed off and started walking away.

“Joking,” he assured, waving a hand, “$150 per orgasm.”

He grinned up at the night sky. Feeling giddy even with his throat feeling like hell. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Uh, that’s a bit intimate, don’t you think?” Jeremy muttered.

Vagabond raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Point taken,” he answered, “Well, let’s go.”

He swung his leg around the bike and slid up tightly to Vagabond’s back. Damn the guy had a strong back. Strong arms. Strong legs. Strong dick. Alright, maybe not that one, but the point was dude was strong. Jeremy had a boner already. He was really giddy.

His giddiness wasn’t quelled when they pulled up to the hotel. It was fancy. Like really fancy. And huge. Jeremy had flashbacks to watching Pretty Woman. Though he had to wonder why the rich dude barely looked any different than the poor hooker. The place had a valet, for fuck sake, but this dude was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

“H-hello, sir!” The valet greeted nervously, “May I?”

He held out his hand for the keys. Jeremy had almost expected the valet to tell them to fuck off. There was a brief moment of silence. Jeremy realized it was because he had to get off the fucking bike before Vagabond could. He hopped off quickly.

“S-sorry!” He muttered, “My bad.”

The valet gave him a tight, nervous smile. Vagabond got off, putting down the kickstand as he did. He dropped the key in the valet’s hand. The valet flinched as he did and Jeremy wondered why. The action wasn’t particularly threatening. Maybe it was the mask. The thing was kinda scary looking. He shrugged it off and followed Vagabond up the few steps and into the hotel lobby. He took a moment to gawk up at the sweeping ceilings like an idiot as an attendant rushed forward.

“Sir, your key,” he said, holding it out, “I apologize, we were unaware you would have another guest. Would you like a second key?”

“I’m good thanks,” Jeremy piped up, “I’ll be going everywhere with him, so...not necessary.”

The attendant hesitated, eyes flitting from Jeremy to Vagabond. Vagabond nodded and the attendant smiled stiffly.

“Very well, sir,” he nodded, “Will you be needing anything?”

“Giant case of magnums,” Jeremy spoke up again.

The attendant blushed crimson.

“I-if that is necessary,” he sputtered, again looking at Vagabond.

Vagabond shook his head and made an upwards gesture. The man snapped back quickly, Jeremy was impressed. He showed them to the elevator. As the doors started to close, Jeremy put two fingers up like a “v” over his mouth and flicked his tongue out, winking. The man went red again and he laughed once the elevator doors closed. Stuck up fucks were always fun to play with. Vagabond turned to him and Jeremy expected a stern look or word, but instead he just pushed money in his hand. 

“600?” Jeremy questioned, eyeing the guy up and down, “Seems generous, doesn’t it?”

Vagabond shrugged. 

“To...clarify,” Jeremy answered, “This is four. Four orgasms.”

Vagabond nodded.

“It is just you, right?” He asked nervously, “I’m not about to walk into a gang bang am I?”

Vagabond shook his head.

“Okay, good, cuz I need like at least ten minutes of warning.”

The elevator doors opened and he followed Vagabond down the hallway. _Four. Four?_ Jeremy’s head reeled. Was he going to make it out alive? The dude was fucking strapped. Jeremy was worried about one round. Well, $600 was no joke, so he was okay with being sore. He was starting to be grateful he’d done a bit of prep before hand though. He followed Vagabond into the room, only openly staring a little bit at how big it was. He flopped down on a fluffy couch in front of a shiny coffee table. There was a card on the coffee table. He snatched it up and flipped it open.

“Mr. Vagabond,

We hope your accommodations are to your liking. Please contact the front desk if you have any requests.

Regards,

Staff”

Jeremy snorted. They didn’t put any names on it, just “staff”. No one wanted to be attributed to Vagabond’s stay in any way. So he probably was an assassin, as Jeremy had begun to suspect. 

“Come.”

Jeremy jumped, startled by the sudden talking. He got up to follow the guy.

“I can’t cum on command,” he quipped, “But I’ll give it one heck of a fucking go.”

Vagabond said nothing, just lead him to the bed. Jeremy toed off his shoes and pulled off his jacket. 

“Where do you want me?” He questioned, stepping towards the bed. 

Vagabond didn’t answer at first, instead pulling off his mask and jacket. 

“Clothes.”

Jeremy started pulling off his remaining clothes and hopped up onto the bed. Why was it so high up? He wiggled his boxers down and off. He fell back on the bed, ignoring his obvious chubby.

“Oh my god,” he groaned, “This bed is mad comfortable!”

He lifted up on his elbows to watch Vagabond undress. He was almost disappointed when the guy only took off his shirt. Guy was fucking hot though. Covered in scars. Slender, but with some muscle tone. Jeremy ignored how much his dick perked up. The guy tossed something at him which he purposely missed, just so he could wiggle around to find it on the comfortable bed. _Lube._ Vagabond walked to the edge of the bed and looked pointedly at the lube now in his hand.

“You wanna watch?” Jeremy guessed.

Vagabond nodded. 

“There won’t be much to see,” Jeremy warned, “I already prepped a bit.”

Vagabond shrugged. Jeremy mimicked the motion and slicked up his fingers. He realized as he slid two fingers in himself that he could actually see a lot of the guy’s face. Only his eyes had paint around them. The bottom half of his face was clean. And attractive. So was the top half, in fairness, it was just harder to distinguish any features. He had pink lips, pale skin. Jeremy’s eyes roamed over the man as he fingered himself and both of these things got his dick perked right up. Vagabond was watching him closely, a sort of intense stare that looked like he was trying to take him apart with his eyes. 

Other than his eyes, he didn’t move at all. Not until Jeremy had practically his whole hand inside himself. Then he stepped closer and undid his belt, a sight that made Jeremy moan and shudder. He took a hold of Jeremy’s thigh and pulled him down the bed, back to the edge. Jeremy was trembling.

“Move.”

Jeremy moved his hand out of the way and did his best to push his ass up to assist in lining up properly. Jeremy let out a long, ragged moan as the man entered. Even with prep, the stretch was good. Not painful, barely uncomfortable, but full, really full. Jeremy was unsurprised how fast it was that he was reduced to a moaning whore by this guy’s cock. Well, technically, he was a moaning whore before that. This guy was just really good at drawing it out of him. 

Vagabond leaned over him, slipping a hand under the small of Jeremy’s back to hold him up a bit. Jeremy immediately wrapped himself around him, squeezing to him. The guy didn’t complain, so Jeremy didn’t let go. He gave a few slow, testing thrusts and Jeremy groaned, squeezing him in every way he could. The guy grunted.

“C-can I t-talk?” Jeremy whispered.

Vagabond looked at him curiously.

“You can beg.”

The tremor that went through Jeremy was no doubt felt in the entire hotel. It was a level 4 quake at least. Was that good or bad? Jeremy didn’t know, his brain went haywire trying to process what the man had said. _Beg._ Jeremy could definitely do that.

“In-in that case,” he muttered breathlessly, “Please fuck me! Please f-for the love of god, d-destroy me! F-fuck I want you so fucking deep inside me! Fuck me please! Please!”

Vagabond thrust into him at a steady, slow pace. Jeremy whined and moaned, begging him to go harder and faster and deeper. He felt like he was talking to a brick wall though, since the pace never changed.

“F-fucking, come on!” Jeremy hissed, clawing at the man’s shoulders, “Would you fuck me already?!”

He jerked his hips up, trying to encourage a faster pace. His pleas went ignored. Vagabond stared down at him, head tilted as he moved in an even pace that didn’t waver. Jeremy wanted to shoot the guy. Finally, having no idea what else to do, he reached up and pulled the guys face down for a bruising kiss. 

This got an immediate, extremely enthusiastic response. Vagabond bit at his bottom lip and and shoved his tongue into his mouth. Jeremy moaned into his lips as they mouthed and bit at him. Finally the pace picked up. As the thrusts got sloppier, so did the kisses until Vagabond was trailing them down his jaw and neck. He shivered as the man pulled the skin of his neck between his teeth, but then let go.

“M-marks?” Vagabond questioned, voice rough in his ear.

Jeremy came with a shout. He flushed brilliantly red. He came from his voice. _His voice!_ He groaned as the aftershocks fought against Vagabond’s rough thrusts. He came soon after, letting out a “fuck yes” whispered into Jeremy’s ear that sent shivers down his spine.

They panted together a moment, catching their breath before Vagabond leaned away to grab something from the floor. A wet wipe as it turned out that he used to clean them up. 

“Wow, are you a Boy Scout?” Jeremy muttered.

The guy raised an eyebrow at him.

“Always be prepared,” Jeremy explained, “That’s the Boy Scout like motto or something.”

An amused smile played on the guy’s lips and Jeremy felt a fluttery feeling in his guts. So the guy could smile. Could he laugh too? Vagabond pushed something in his hand and he was grateful it wasn’t more money. Jeremy really didn’t want to think about that. It was a cough drop, which he promptly put in his mouth.

“Thoughtful,” he commented around it.

He could swear he saw the tiniest hint of pink on the guy’s cheeks. Before he could explore that or make any comments, the guy suddenly jolted and pulled his phone from his pocket. Apparently the person who was calling concerned him, because his eyebrows came together and he answered immediately.

“Geoff?”

Jeremy wondered if that was his friend from the other night. The guy stood up abruptly.

“Where?”

Jeremy frowned, he sounded worried. Ah, he was about to get kicked out, wasn’t he? _Damn._ He slid from the bed to retrieve his boxers and once they were on, he stretched his back. It was too bad he had to leave, the bed was super nice. 

“Understood.” 

Jeremy pulled on his shirt next, humming to himself.

“Yes, sir.”

_Sir?_ Probably not that guy from the other night. He was definitely younger than Vagabond. Well, maybe he just looked young, Jeremy mused as he sat to pull on his jeans. 

“Yes, sir.”

He sounded pretty worried. Jeremy wondered if he should also be worried. He shrugged it off. Meh, wasn’t his problem. He finished slipping on his clothes and ran a hand through his hair to flatten it. 

“I love you too.”

Jeremy froze mid-movement. _Oh._ That was...unfortunate. Jeremy wasn’t sure why it disappointed him so much. He’d had plenty of run-ins with cheaters before, but for some reason this one made his insides feel like they were burning. This jerk was fucking a whore when he had someone waiting at home? _Asshole._ He was disrupted by a hand waving in front of his face.

“I’m awake,” he snapped, shoving the hand away.

“I need you to come with me.”

Jeremy’s spine tingled.

“Full sentences now?” He muttered, tone bitter, “Gee, I must be special.”

He paused a moment, patting his pocket for his phone.

“You did pay for three more rounds,” he pointed out, “I guess I’ll stick with you until I’ve delivered. Where are we going?”

He found the phone on the floor and checked for messages before slipping it in his pocket. 

“Rescue.”


	5. Chapter 5

Vagabond hadn’t elaborated past the “rescue” comment and it was extremely concerning. However, Jeremy liked adventures, liked randomly doing stuff, so he was a bit excited, even if he was nervous. Hopefully he wouldn’t die that night, but if he did, at least he died after a good dicking.

“Off,” Vagabond grunted.

Jeremy hopped off the bike and looked around at where they’d stopped. A warehouse of some kind, definitely a shady location for torture interrogations. They were rescuing someone being held captive in an action movie. Vagabond pushed something in his hand, further proving his action movie theory: a gun. Jeremy swallowed nervously. He was okay with guns, but he wasn’t exactly confident in his ability to shoot a person. 

“Hey, uh, V?” He mumbled, “I’ve never shot anyone before?”

Vagabond took his hands and put them at the ready.

“Pretend.”

“Okay, pretend,” Jeremy murmured, setting his jaw, “I can pretend. That’s basically my profession.”

He heard a soft, breathy chuckle and looked up in surprise. Vagabond’s smile was breath-taking. The man reached out to cup his jaw and he leaned down. Some negative emotion passed over his face, but before he could retreat Jeremy leaned up and kissed him. 

“Okay, lets do it,” He said and nodded.

He grinned widely.

“I’ll put on my best Vagabond face,” he assured him.

Vagabond’s gloved thumb swiped over his cheek and then he was gone. Jeremy felt a flutter again, but squashed it as he followed. _None of that, learn your fucking lesson, Dooley!_ Meg from Hercules sang in his head as they crept forward. Vagabond was quick and efficient. Jeremy thought it was pretty fucking hot. He wasn’t sure he should find it hot, considering he was killing people, but Jeremy was a whore for...well. 

Vagabond grabbed the first man Jeremy spotted around the face and the rifle in his hands. Vagabond ripped the gun from him and dropped it to the side. The guy threw back an elbow that appeared to do no damage whatsoever. Vagabond looped his other arm around his chest. From behind him, Jeremy couldn’t see exactly what was happening, but based on the way the guy was struggling, Vagabond had plugged his nose. The guy clawed at his powerful arm and his body convulsed in panic until he went limp. Vagabond dropped him and moved forward. 

He ducked his head around a corner and came back. He gestured Jeremy back against the low wall and they waited a moment before two guards came into view. Vagabond grabbed the closest man by the elbow and yanked him to the side. The guy fell at Jeremy’s feet and Vagabond went for the other.

The guy pushed up from the ground and Jeremy put his shoe over the hand closest to him.

“Don’t move, buddy,” he warned.

The guy looked at the gun in his hands and kept his hands flat on the ground. Jeremy lamented not seeing what Vagabond was doing, but the solid blows and grunting gave him the gist.

“You’re not one of them,” the guy he was watching muttered.

“Sure,” Jeremy answered, shrugging, “I don’t even know who “them” are, so...”

“Fake AH,” the guy explained.

His eyes flicked to where Vagabond was fighting. That name sounded familiar, but Jeremy didn’t actually pay attention a lot. Probably some gang, so Vagabond was a gangster, not an assassin. Suddenly the guy grabbed Jeremy’s ankle and yanked, throwing him off-balance. His back fell hard against the wall, pushing the breath out of him. Jeremy instinctively kicked his foot out and it collided with the guy’s chin. He turned, bringing back his leg and kicked it across the guy’s head. He watched in shock as the guy fell.

“Oh, shit!” Jeremy exclaimed.

He winced, looking around with a nervous frown. _Too loud._ His eyes landed on Vagabond who was dragging the second guy over. He raised his eyebrows at Jeremy and looked down at the unconscious man at his feet. Jeremy gave him a sheepish smile.

“Uh, I took Taekwondo for a bit?” Jeremy guessed, shrugging, “Guess something stuck?”

He looked down at the guy, still surprised he’d done it. Vagabond dropped the other one next to him without comment. He started forward again, moving around the corner. Jeremy followed, ignoring how his knees shook. He wasn’t sure if it was excitement or terror. They ducked inside what looked to be a side door. 

They kept low behind some pallets for awhile, dodging guards for the most part. Vagabond did stop twice to knock out some stationary guys, but other than that, they just kept moving forward until Jeremy saw their destination. A metal chair in an empty space. Occupied by a vaguely familiar shape wearing a purple hoodie. Vagabond’s friend from the other night.

“Well, BrownMan, I’m all free now.”

Jeremy shuddered at the familiar voice. _Why? How? Fucking **why?!**_ Vagabond was peeking out from the pallet from behind him. Jeremy pulled him back and shoved the gun back into his hands. Vagabond’s eyebrows were together and Jeremy put up his hands in a “wait” motion. Vagabond looked like he really didn’t want to listen, but Jeremy disappeared around the corner before he could stop him. 

“Jacob?!” He called, as he walked forward.

Two guards brought up guns and Jeremy held up his hands. 

“Stand down!” Jacob barked before coming around the chair, “Jeremy?! What the hell are you doing here?!”

He immediately took hold of Jeremy’s face and Jeremy laid his hands over his.

“I-I was here for...” he trailed off, looking to the side, “Um...Work. I heard your voice and I just-!”

He looked back up at the other man shyly. Jacob was giving him a smug look, face curled into that disgusting sneer. His dark eyes trailed down Jeremy’s body and Jeremy shivered from the look. He wanted to vomit. But he also knew what a great distraction he was.

“Did you, um, miss me?” He asked bashfully.

“Ha! Not a chance, sweetheart,” Jacob laughed, “I knew I’d get your ass again.”

Jeremy let his hands tremble and his mouth part. He slowly put his palms on his chest.

“Does that mean...you’re still interested?” He breathed.

He let his eyelids droop and he stepped closer. Jacob ran a hand down his side and squeezed his ass, pulling him forward to jut his hips against him. Jeremy gasped and ran his hands up over his shoulders to pull him closer.

“Hm, the same as always, slut,” Jacob taunted, “Can you still take twenty dicks before you start crying?”

Jeremy shivered as Jacob backed him against the nearest stack of boxes. 

“I thought it was twenty-two,” he answered breathlessly.

Jacob grinned that shark smile that meant he was about to hurt Jeremy. He pressed against him, shoving his tongue into his mouth. Jeremy did his best to react positively as he glanced to the side. Vagabond was staring right at him as he emerged from the shadows. Jeremy moaned into Jacob’s mouth and thrust his hips towards him. 

Vagabond stepped forward, sending an elbow into the nose of one of them while he side kicked the other. The sound of motion drew Jacob’s attention, but Jeremy pressed harder against him, scrapping his teeth over his bottom lip. Jacob tried to pull away with a growl, but Jeremy wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. 

“Who’s stuck now?” Jeremy growled.

He cackled as Jacob struggled away. He hooked his leg around him and shoved off the pallet, sending them to the ground. Jacob grunted and rolled them easily, sending a jab to his ribs. Jeremy huffed out a pained gasp, dropping his hands to try and shove him away. 

“Can’t “just take what I give you” Jacob?” He taunted, shoving at his shoulders.

His laugh choked off as Jacob punched him in the face.

“Shut up, little bitch!” Jacob hissed at him.

“Fuck you!” Jeremy choked out as he punched him again.

Jeremy tried to get his arm up to block the next hit, but before he could swing, Jacob suddenly choked. He clawed at his throat and Jeremy could see wire around his neck. His throat erupted and Jeremy stared wide-eyed as blood rained down on him once again. Jacob gurgled as he was yanked up and off of him. 

Jeremy panted as he pushed himself up. Vagabond had Jacob on the ground, boot against his back. He yanked the razor wire up until Jacob was nearly decapitated. And dead. _Very_ dead. Vagabond dropped him with a disgusted sound before turning on Jeremy. Jeremy wasn’t sure if he was about to be killed, but Vagabond’s eyes were really intense. He grabbed Jeremy by the shirt and yanked him to his feet. Jeremy wobbled as he lifted his mask slightly and shoved his mouth over Jeremy’s. Jeremy reeled as he let him go just as quickly and moved to his friend in the chair. 

“Yeah, fuck him later please,” the guy muttered as Vagabond undid his bindings. 

He was out of the chair with a weapon in seconds. Jeremy basically just trailed after them with no idea what else to do. They were outside and by the bike before he thought to question what next. They stood there for a second and Jeremy got the feeling they were waiting for something. Vagabond was pacing back and forth, hands clenching and unclenching. Finally purple hoodie broke the silence.

“Yo, I’m Ray by the way,” he said, holding out a hand, “Thanks for helping save my ass back there.”

Jeremy took his hand.

“Jeremy,” he answered.

Ray yanked him forward and grabbed his chin. Jeremy flinched, but held still.

“Gonna a have a bruise,” he commented.

“Y-yeah, probably,” Jeremy agreed, “Fucking asshole. Honestly, I was being selfish.”

He reached up and touched the tender area. Ray raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh?” He prompted.

“Er, yeah, I hated him,” he admitted, “I really wanted to fuck him over.”

He laughed, sounding manic even to himself. Ray let him go and stepped back with a grin.

“I see why you like him,” he commented, glancing at Vagabond.

_Does he?_ Jeremy wondered. A weird jingle of a horn went off, startling Jeremy into turning towards it. A gaudy looking car pulled up next to them and a flood of bizarre characters came from it.

“X-Ray!”

“Goddamn, Gav, don’t tackle him!”

“You are in so much shit, Narvaez.”

“Don’t listen to him. We’re glad you’re okay.”

“Speak for yourself. I owe him fifty bucks now.”

“Ha! Never gamble against me, dumbass.”

Jeremy just stared as they crowded around. They looked like a family, Jeremy thought. He shook his head, averting his eyes as they spoke. He felt like he was intruding on their intimate moment. He jumped as a hand grabbed his wrist. Vagabond pulled him towards the bike. It was an almost bruising grip he had on him and it made Jeremy breathless. He let go to mount the bike, but before Jeremy could follow, a hand tapped his shoulder. He turned to see one of the group looking at him. A mustached man gripped his chin with a heavily-tattooed hand.

“This is the whore?” He commented, tilting Jeremy’s head.

“Geoff,” Vagabond growled.

The man, presumably Geoff, looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. He let go and put his hand up in surrender. An amused smirk played across his lips as he leaned away.

“Ah, I apologize,” he amended.

“He’s just impatient ‘cause we have three more rounds,” Jeremy assured him.

He swung a leg over the bike as the group snorted out laughter. 

“Hey, you can call me any time though,” he called, winking at the curly-haired one, “I’ll give you a discount since you’re so cute.” 

He laughed at the widened eyes as they zipped away. 


	6. Chapter 6

Jeremy thought it was pretty funny how wide the attendants eyes were as they entered. Wisely they chose not to ask questions as Vagabond stalked to the elevator. He shoved Jeremy against the wall before the doors even closed, roughly mouthing over his lips. The doors dinged open and he dragged Jeremy by the wrist to the room.

“Clothes,” he growled as he shoved Jeremy towards the bed.

Jeremy was more than happy to oblige, peeling off his jacket and shirt, both wet with blood. Vagabond shoved off his own jacket and yanked off his gloves. Jeremy kicked off his shoes and struggled with his jeans. Vagabond moved towards him, grabbing his waistband and shoving him down to impatiently rip off his pants and boxers. Jeremy moaned and scrambled up to pull at Vagabond’s belt. 

“F-fuck,” Vagabond grunted, falling over Jeremy.

Their mouths smashed together, more teeth than lips. Jeremy succeeded in getting Vagabond’s pants open and the man reached down between them to pull his cock out. Jeremy lifted his hips as well as he could at that angle and shoved impatiently towards him.

“F-fuck. Lube,” Vagabond muttered, starting to pull away.

“Just put it in!” Jeremy growled, wrapping around him so he couldn’t escape, “I’m still okay! Do it!”

Vagabond wasted no more time, angling properly and shoving in. Jeremy hissed in pain, considering maybe he wasn’t okay, but like hell he was going to let him stop now. Vagabond moaned, an unholy, beautiful sound that made Jeremy gasp and shudder. He pressed open kisses down his skin as he thrust into him with a desperate, rutting sort of pace. Jeremy held on as well as he could, moaning into his shoulder.

“Marks?” Vagabond growled against his skin.

“Wh-What?” Jeremy mumbled, struggling to think.

“Can I mark you?” Vagabond hissed.

“Y-Yes, fuck yes!” Jeremy moaned.

Vagabond immediately sucked Jeremy’s skin between his teeth. Jeremy shuddered as he felt him sucking hickeys all over his neck and shoulder. Jeremy moved his hips, trying to fuck harder against him as he whined and begged him to move faster and harder. 

“Ryan,” Vagabond growled, “My name.”

“Ry-Ryan?” Jeremy grunted.

The man, Ryan, shuddered against him.

“Fuck!” 

Jeremy groaned at the raw, rough sound of the man’s voice as a string of curses fell from him.

“Ryan, please, please fuck me harder!” Jeremy begged, “F-fuck! Please, Ryan! I need you harder! Fuck please Ryan destroy me! Please fucking break me! Fuck!”

His pleas devolved into “fuck” and “Ryan” as Ryan plowed him into the bed with an unrelenting force. He wrapped a hand around Jeremy’s dick and Jeremy thought he was going to cry as he came all over himself. Ryan wasn’t long after him, shocking Jeremy as he shouted his name. He hadn’t realized he’d known it. 

They panted for awhile before Jeremy relaxed his limbs, trying to release the tension in his body. He still hung onto Ryan, suddenly desperate to not lose contact. He tensed as Ryan tried to pull away and the man relaxed into him, propping himself up on his arms. Jeremy realized his stomach was fluttering again and let go of him.

“G-gross, jizz,” he muttered.

Ryan lifted himself up and pulled off his shirt. Jeremy realized it had his jizz on it as the guy mopped up the mess on his stomach. He wiped up the mess coming out of his ass too before wiping off his own dick. Jeremy felt cold, empty, and alone. 

He put an arm over his eyes and suddenly realized his face had stickiness on it. He lifted up to hold his hand out to the dim light. _Red._ Oh, he had blood on his face. Ah, Jacob must have splattered on his face as well. He’d been so distracted, he hadn’t been paying attention. _Hm. Blood._

“Yo, V, you, uh, got a thing for blood?” He questioned lightly as he wiped some from his face.

He looked to where the man was sitting, untying his boots. He looked up at Jeremy, his eyes looking him up and down before he looked away.

“Yes.”

“Interesting,” Jeremy muttered, “Most people would try to deny that.”

Ryan shrugged as he finished pulling off his boots. 

“Do you...want to make me bleed?” He asked.

Jeremy looked away, feeling a weird sort of anxiety about asking the question. Usually he didn’t mind. He offered pain and blood as part of his “services”, but for some reason he didn’t want Ryan to want that. He couldn’t tell why. He couldn’t tell why he couldn’t look in the man’s eyes either.

“No.”

Jeremy was pretty sure he visibly relaxed, but he tried to cover it by falling backward. He closed his eyes and groaned as he landed. 

“God, this bed is so nice,” he mumbled, “Oh man, I’m really hungry.”

He rubbed his stomach and sighed.

“Shoulda ate more,” he grumbled, “Didn’t think I’d be running around so much. I’m tired too. Can I take a nap before you want me again?”

Something landed on his face and he jumped a bit. He held it up. 

“Menu?” He wondered.

He moved it away to look up at Ryan with raised eyebrows.

“You paying?” He asked.

Ryan nodded and gestured towards the bedside table where the phone was.

“I gotta order then,” Jeremy guessed, “What do you want?”

Ryan shook his head and moved away. Jeremy lifted the menu up to read as he heard Ryan moving around. No prices listed, that meant they were insanely high. Part of him wanted to order a million things to run up the guy’s bill. He peeked over at where Ryan was now, standing with his back to him. 

He had his phone out, texting, he assumed. He rubbed the back of his neck as he typed a response. He looked nervous for some reason. He wondered who he was being nervous about. His boyfriend? Maybe he was coming up with excuses. Then again, Jeremy had met this Geoff guy and he didn’t seem to care that Ryan was spending time with him. He seemed more amused by Jeremy’s presence than anything. Maybe they were poly? Or maybe their love was purely platonic? They could be brothers for all he knew. Ryan turned and caught him staring, reminding Jeremy that he was just sitting there watching the guy while wondering about him like some high school kid with a crush.

“Who were you texting?” Jeremy asked casually. 

“Ray.”

Ryan came towards the bed and Jeremy rolled to give him space while moving towards the phone. He was still really hungry. Ryan laid next to him, eyes burning holes into him. He looked hungry too, but Jeremy had a feeling it wasn’t for food.


	7. Chapter 7

After food and a shower, Jeremy felt much closer to being a normal person. Ryan had fallen asleep while he was in the shower and he let him sleep while he towel dried his hair. He wandered to the balcony, being sure he had on boxers before stepping out. He shivered a bit in the coolness of the night and leaned against the balcony wall.

He could see a lot of the city from there. He peered over the wall at the ground far below. He giggled a little, feeling a pleasant sort of rush. He wondered vaguely who would miss him when he got a weird feeling up his spine.

He was being watched. He looked behind him, expecting to see Ryan, but the balcony door was void of life. He leaned into the room and found he was still on the bed. He leaned back out. He looked around the balconies neighboring him, but again found no sign of life. He looked across the way at the buildings nearby. Someone was out there, watching him. His eyes darted around, looking for any sign of movement. 

He suddenly felt very exposed in a way he never had before. Vulnerable. Powerless. _Small._ He hated that his instinct was to run to Ryan. _You’re a fucking adult, Dooley, get your shit together!_ His eyes continued to sweep the buildings, but he couldn’t see any bit of movement whatsoever. If he wanted to find them, he needed to do something to make them move.

Giving boners was his special skill so he leaned against the wall with one arm while he moved his other hand down between his legs. He pantomimed jerking off as he let his mouth fall open and his back dip low. His eyes darted every which way under his half closed eyelids. Still no movement. This probably wasn’t enough. He was likely at a distance that made it difficult for them to properly see his flushed face and lidded eyes. 

He dropped his boxers and wrapped his hand around himself to warm himself up before moving backwards. They’d have to be pretty low not to see him jerking off at this point. Still no movement. They might be straight. Unfortunately, his tactic with straight guys was to turn around. That obviously wouldn’t help him find them. 

He slumped forward on the wall, bent in half. He didn’t know what to do now that he’d started jerking off. He could stop, but he didn’t want to be too abrupt and alert them. 

“What are you doing?”

Jeremy nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked over his shoulder. Ryan was standing at the balcony door, leaning against the frame.

“What the fuck does it look like?” He muttered.

Ryan hummed and his eyes trailed over Jeremy whose dick shot up at his gaze. He sucked in a gasp and his hand sped up. Ryan was watching him and the thought made him shudder. Someone else was watching him too, he reminded himself. He turned his head back and scanned over the buildings. 

“Hey, Ry?” He called softly, “Um, someone’s watching me.”

Ryan let out a sharp breath and Jeremy could guess he was now scanning for the peeper as well. This relaxed his frayed nerves, knowing Ryan wasn’t watching him any more. His hand slowed down as he tried to consider what the fuck he should do now.

“You’re going to need a better show than that,” Ryan commented.

Jeremy threw a glare over his shoulder.

“Well, you seem to like it,” he pointed out.

He looked pointedly at the bulge in his jeans and Ryan grinned like a shark. Jeremy bit his lip as he advanced. He pressed his clothed hips against Jeremy’s bare ass. Jeremy gasped and moaned, head jerking forward as his back dipped lower to push his ass against him. The hand on the wall scrambled to grip it, trying to steady himself. Ryan leaned over him and pressed his lips to his ear.

“Eyes open, baby,” he whispered, “Keep searching.”

Jeremy let out a frustrated noise and pried his eyes open to look. Ryan pulled back and his hands ghosted over Jeremy’s sides. Jeremy pushed up from the wall and rolled his ass against the man. Ryan’s hands slid over his torso, one moving over his chest while the other crept lower. He traced faint lines over him, fingertips rough with callouses, but gentle in their motion. 

Jeremy was shuddering and pushing back against the man. The scars on the man’s torso seemed to mimic the rubbing of his fingers, sliding softly against his back where they were pressed together. His scars were kissing him, Jeremy thought, having to shake himself at how stupid that sounded. Ryan’s fingers brushed over the base of his cock and pinched his nipple. 

“P-please, Ryan!” He moaned breathlessly.

Ryan hummed in response and pressed a kiss below his ear.

“Third from the right,” he whispered, “Sixth row, fourth column.”

Jeremy’s eyes sluggishly found the window in question. It was open, he thought and there was the slight bit of movement. He grunted, nervously looking at Ryan from the corner of his eye.

“Now what?” Jeremy breathed back.

“Watch.”

Jeremy did so, though it was difficult because Ryan kept mouthing at his neck and trailing his fingers over his cock. He was smiling into Jeremy’s skin as Jeremy squirmed. There was movement in the window, much more than one person could make. _Fighting?_ Jeremy squinted, trying to make out anything happening in the dark window. Then suddenly a form was shoved out and fell to the ground. Jeremy was glad he couldn’t see the landing from this angle. 

“Wave.”

“What?”

“Wave at the window.”

Jeremy lifted a hand and waved. A light turned on and he could see someone in the window now. They were too far to really see any features, but he could see they were waving back. 

“Friend of yours?” Jeremy commented.

“Mm.”

Jeremy realized he was still playing with him, his calloused hands teasing his nipples and holding his cock lightly. Jeremy was breathless as Ryan sucked hickeys on the unmarked side of his neck.

“He like to watch?” Jeremy muttered.

“Do you like being watched?” Ryan countered.

Jeremy considered the question. He...wasn’t all that sure, actually. Any fetish he had enjoyed blended into the fetishes he learned to like. At some point they all blurred. He didn’t know what he liked any more and the realization made him stiffen in Ryan’s arms.

“No?”

He moved as though to cover Jeremy up.

“You don’t pay me for what I like,” Jeremy pointed out.

He jolted as Ryan bit hard on his shoulder.

“Says who?” He growled in Jeremy’s ear.

Jeremy shuddered and pulled away. Ryan’s hands were firm on his waist as he bent over. He braced himself on the wall and closed his eyes.

“Just fuck me.”

At first he thought Ryan might refuse, but eventually he heard the man undoing his jeans. Jeremy grunted in pain as the man pushed inside him. The lube was long gone and his stretching had tightened up some. It burned horribly, but Jeremy didn’t complain. He just grunted and whined through the pain, letting himself be fucked at a rough pace. 

He surprised himself by realizing he was not only still hard, but even harder. He felt like there had to be some deep-seated psychological reason why he was enjoying being used like a fleshlight, but at the time all he could think was what came out of his mouth:

“F-fuck yes! Ry-Ryan! Fuck! Use me, fuck me! Fuck fuck fuck!”

Ryan groaned and his hands left his waist. One pressed his head down against the wall and the other looped around him to jerk him off. Jeremy whined as his face scraped on the concrete, but all it did was send shudders through him as he pushed back to meet Ryan’s brutal thrusts. 

He was pushing him, Jeremy realized as his feet stumbled forward. His eyes went wide as he slipped over the wall. Ryan gripped his forearms as he slid over. Jeremy felt dizzy as he leaned over the edge. The giggle returned as he stared down at the pavement. 

Ryan could fuck him right over the side and he’d splat just like the one who’d been watching him. There was a jarring moment as his orgasm hit that made him think he really was going to fall. The moaning scream he let out echoed in the still night air. He felt Ryan cum inside him before the echo faded. 

He pulled Jeremy back, wrapping his arms around his chest and stomach to hold him close as he backed him away from the balcony. He laid Jeremy gently down on the couch and retrieved wet wipes to clean him up. 

Jeremy stared at him while he did so. He vaguely noticed that Ryan had blonde hair. Paint, he wore black paint his hair. Some of it had rubbed off. Jeremy reached out and brushed his fingertips over the bare patch. It looked like sand. Ryan looked at him cautiously, observing his reaction.

“I...am tired,” Jeremy lied in a mumble, “Will you...lay with me?”

Ryan gave him a soft smile that made Jeremy’s insides flutter. He picked him up and carried him to bed. He tucked him under the covers and ran a hand through his hair. Jeremy reached up and laid his hand over his. 

“...shower?” Jeremy requested quietly, “...I want to see you.”

Ryan looked hesitant, but he nodded. Jeremy dropped his hand and let him go. His heart was pounding, leaping further into his throat with every other beat. He was back quickly, though he looked nervous. Jeremy sat up to look properly. Sandy blonde hair with delicate eyelashes. The hair hung damp in his face, sweeping over his shoulders. Jeremy’s eyes drifted down the lines of Ryan’s muscles to his strong legs. They were littered with about as many scars as his torso. Jeremy shifted to the edge of the bed and laid his hands gently over his waist.

“Can I...touch?” He asked softly.

He looked up to lock eyes with Ryan who looked at him with hesitance and fear. He looked like he wasn’t sure what would happen if he gave Jeremy full range to touch him. He looked like he couldn’t make himself say yes, couldn’t force himself to trust Jeremy enough.

“Okay,” Jeremy relented, “Can you kneel down?”

Ryan again seemed hesitant, but eventually lowered himself slowly to his knees between Jeremy’s legs. He looked up at Jeremy with alert, searching eyes, like he was waiting for him to strike. Jeremy brushed his hair back, tucking it behind his ear.

“You shouldn’t keep your hair in paint so much,” he commented vaguely, “You should take care of it.”

He brushed back the other side, tucking it behind that ear as well.

“Besides, it’s really pretty,” he whispered, “It’s a shame to keep it covered.”

Ryan’s eyes flicked down and away, his face going a bit pink. Jeremy brushed his knuckles over his blushing cheek and Ryan looked up through his eyelashes. Bashful and shy. Jeremy’s face flushed as Ryan’s eyes dropped to his crotch where his dick was taking notice.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, “You just look so pretty down there.”

Ryan looked up at him and his head dipped down. Jeremy’s brain short-circuited as Ryan’s pink lips wrapped around the head of his cock. He bucked involuntarily and Ryan’s eyes looked down to focus. Jeremy trembled as Ryan pushed down as far as he could before choking and sputtering too much to continue. Which in comparison to Jeremy was not very far, but Jeremy was definitely not complaining. 

He wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and let his saliva run down to serve as lube. Jeremy stared at him, transfixed by his motions. By the way he tried to take more of Jeremy in him. By how his tongue tried to copy things Jeremy had done to him. By how his eyes kept looking up to gauge Jeremy’s reaction. 

“Oh my god,” Jeremy whispered, “You’re so...beautiful.”

Ryan’s eyes shot to his and then away. His face went fully red and Jeremy came in his mouth. He choked, face contorting in disgust as Jeremy’s jizz invaded his mouth and throat. To his credit, he swallowed all of it even though he looked really unhappy about it. Jeremy laughed as he pulled away.

“That’s vile,” Ryan grunted, wiping his hand across his mouth.

“Yeah, yeah it is,” Jeremy laughed, “It’s pretty gross.”

Ryan looked up at him, eyes sweeping over where he was leaning back onto his hands. Jeremy grinned happily at him. What a cute man he was, despite his ability to cold-heartedly murder. He was a contradiction, something Jeremy hated, but for some reason...this one was okay. Better than okay. He really liked this one. 

He moved away a moment and came back holding his phone. Jeremy felt too happy to make a quip about taking pictures of him. His insides were goo. Ryan pushed him back into bed and tucked him in again. Jeremy held his wrist.

“Stay?”

He stared up at Ryan with sleepy eyes, but he held tightly to him.

“Please?”

Ryan looked pained a moment. He leaned down and brushed a hand over Jeremy’s hair. 

“Sorry.”

He pulled away and Jeremy felt like he was falling. He was sliding away, dropping from view and all he could see was Ryan walking away. Leaving him to plummet.


	8. Chapter 8

Jeremy was roughly shaken awake, accompanied by a frantic person’s muttering.

“S-sir? Please wake up! We need you to leave!”

Jeremy opened his eyes to see the attendant from the night before looking worried. He sat up with a yawn and a stretch, the man backing away to give him space.

Jeremy blinked at him blearily as he tried to take in his surroundings. Warm sunlight was streaming in through the window and Jeremy checked the alarm on the bedside table. 3:53pm. Wow, he’d slept a long time.

“Your clothes are here, sir,” the attendant muttered, laying down Jeremy’s folded up clothes, “We need you to vacate the building now.”

“Aces,” Jeremy grunted in reply.

He pulled on his clothes and as he started to wake up, he realized he was mad. Really fucking mad. Murder levels of mad. He was going to strangle Ryan with his bare hands. He fucking ditched him. _That unbelievable tool!_

Jeremy was ushered out of the room and down the elevator. His fists were clenched so tightly he could feel his own fingernails digging into his palm. _That fucko goddamn left me alone in a hotel room! With no fucking ride!_ _And the goddamn staff stole my fucking underwear!_ When Jeremy got his hands on him, he was going to be fucking sorry. He started across the lobby towards the front door contemplating how best to murder the man. 

“Yo, how’s your walk of shame going, hooker?” An amused voice called to him.

_Ooh, bad luck shitbrain, I’m not in the mood to deal with your fucking bullshit._ Jeremy turned, plastering on his sweetest grin and approached the one who spoke. A bellboy. He was far taller than Jeremy, but much thinner, with way less muscle. He smirked as Jeremy approached, looking down at him with condescension oozing from his smug face. 

“Hm, walk of shame,” Jeremy commented casually, “I prefer other, more fitting terms.”

“Oh, yeah?” The guy prompted.

Jeremy hummed and took hold of the man’s uniform tie. He ran his hand up it as though to inspect its quality.

“Slut strut, is my favorite,” Jeremy went on, “It rhymes.”

“That’s the best you got?” The guy snorted, “Then I guess it’s good you’re pretty. Brains that small won’t pay the bills.”

“You think I’m pretty?” Jeremy cooed, fluttering his eyelashes.

The guy rolled his eyes.

“Why else would you be used like a toy?” He sneered.

Jeremy chuckled and suddenly yanked the man down by the tie. He slammed his palm under the man’s chin, forcing his mouth shut. His fingers dug into the side of his jaw. The man stared at him in alarm, eyes wide and startled.

“Toys don’t get paid,” Jeremy pointed out, voice soft, “Nor do they get hired by Vagabond.”

The man’s eyes went even wider and he went from startled to fearful. He started trembling, a sort of realization dawning on his face. _Ha, as suspected, Vagabond is a feared name._

“So think a moment, darling,” He continued, voice deathly calm, “What kind of man must I be to be hired as a whore for Vagabond?”

He let some of his anger heat his gaze at the man, but kept his face cool and calm. The bellboy was full on shaking now. Jeremy could see his fight or flight kicking in, could see the man trying desperately to come up with what to do. Jeremy felt a bubble of giddiness rise in his chest and he grinned.

“You’re hardly worth half of what I cost for one round,” he taunted, “So I would suggest you speak only when spoken to. Respecting your betters is very important to survival, darling.”

He released the man who wobbled and gasped, despite not even being choked or pinned. Jeremy smirked as he turned back towards the door.

“You can talk to me when you can afford me,” he called over his shoulder, “But I doubt that’s going to happen. Toodles!”

He was feeling a bit better as he walked into the sunshine. It felt good to play with people. Though most of what he said was a bluff. He was a very affordable whore. He wasn’t exactly an escort. 

He looked over the expensive houses nearby and recalled the roll of money Ryan had tried to pay him for one blowjob. He was good, he should be paid more, shouldn’t he? He should put their money where his mouth was. Said mouth curled into a smirk.

~

Unsurprisingly, Ryan was not there the night immediately following their business at the hotel. It was frustrating to Jeremy. He didn’t realize he was a cum and go kind of guy. He also knew it was irrational to expect a client to stick around. But he had hoped. Really, it didn’t matter, but it did. He wanted to punch the guy then make out for an hour. 

He wasn’t there the next day either and Jeremy realized he wasn’t going to be coming back. Which depressed him and infuriated him. The dude thought he could just abandon him in a hotel room and not face the consequences?! What, he thought Jeremy was so insignificant that it didn’t matter how he felt? After the craziest night of his life when Jeremy felt so fucking raw and connected? After feeling like he woke up, like he was _alive_ for the first time in years? Ryan thought he could just abandon him?!

The third night, Jeremy decided he really was going to find Ryan and kick him in the testicles. He was tired of being treated like a second class citizen because of his job. Yes, he got paid to be used, but that is a _transaction,_ not slavery or servitude. He was someone, even if it was a pathetic, petty someone. He was going to find the beautiful bastard and break his damn nose!

And have angry sex afterwards.

It was actually kinda easy to hear about the guy. Jeremy had to wonder just how oblivious he’d been for the last several years. Everyone else seemed to know the name and the mask like he was LS’ personal Boogeyman. They’d only ever talk in hushed tones, eyes darting every which way like they thought he could be around at any moment. 

“Dude, he’s fast, like really fast. He moves like the wind. No one can land a blow because he’s too fast.”

”He uses knives, like an assassin or some shit. And has like dozens of them on him at one time.”

“I guess he’s like really tight with Fake AH. There’s a rumor he did a job for them and one of them saved his ass.”

“He’s like a fucking ninja, sweetheart. You would never see him coming.”

“He’s big, like tall, but also heavy. Not like fat, like muscle heavy. He could squash you flat under him, sweetie.”

“I hope you’re not planning on trying to meet him, darlin’. He runs with BrownMan all the time. Sniper and assassin. Deadly combo.”

“He knows some fuckin’ Krav Maga or some shit. He’s like crazy at martial arts. No one can beat him up close. Nobody wants to even fuckin’ try, ‘cause they’d majorly get fucked up.”

“Cold-blooded. No mercy. And he gets off on torturing people. I dunno, doll, I think he’s just psychotic.”

“He runs with Fake AH now, but before he was just a psycho merc. Did whatever the hell he wanted, for fun.”

“Seems like he doesn’t even feel pain. Any time he’s gotten injured, he shrugs it off like it ain’t shit.”

Jeremy actually struggled not to laugh at the people who told him these things. Ryan, the same Ryan that swallowed his cum while blushing, was a fast, deadly, psycho assassin-ninja? He’d seen the man work, sure, but he was definitely mortal. Or his dick was at least. His legend seemed to explain the insane amount of scars on the man though. You don’t just wake up good at murdering people and regardless how good you become, you’ll always have something unexpected go down. 

One thing became clear to Jeremy: to get to Ryan, he needed to get through Fake AH. Now that he was awake from his several year siesta, he became all too aware that Fake AH was one of the most powerful gangs in LS. He knew the name had sounded familiar. 

Fake AH was easy to see, hard to find. They were colorful characters that had their hands in everything, but tracking them down at any given moment was extremely difficult. Especially since whatever eyes you might have on them would have three on it in turn. The Boogeyman persona Ryan had created seem to go hand-in-hand with how Fake AH operated.

Not that they didn’t do field work, just that they made sure no one knew when or where they were going to do it. And they were experts at disappearing afterwards. Jeremy figured he’d have to study their jobs pretty closely, to figure them out. So he started with a look at one of the more documented of their jobs: an armored vehicle theft. 

Despite being pursued by cops, choppers, and apparently driving into a military base, the entire thing was shrouded in mystery. Their movements were tracked, but Jeremy couldn’t find anything that said for sure they’d succeeded or that they’d made it out safe. But since they were alive now, that could be assumed. 

They’d killed the driver of an armored truck, that much was clear and confirmed in the police report. Three of the gang were there, Geoff, Mogar, and Golden Boy. Mogar drove the truck while the other two followed in a different vehicle, providing cover. This was where everything went sideways and nothing made sense. 

Apparently they’d had two cargobobs ready, one of which was empty. The other had two more members of Fake AH: Jack and Vagabond. The police report insisted that Vagabond was “downed” and that immediately after, Jack jumped from the vehicle.However, there were no mentions of what happened to them, where they landed or if they were severely injured. The report simply ignored them afterwards. 

Then Geoff and Golden Boy had taken the empty cargobob, but Geoff had been “downed” before it took off. There was again no mention of what happened to him or where he went. Golden Boy flew the bob into a building, destroying it, and the cops assumed he was “downed”. BrownMan drove a limo (for some reason??) towards Mogar to assist, but this is when Mogar drove onto the military base. He was cornered and “downed”. BrownMan then attempted to blow up the back of the armored truck with an RPG and was “downed” in the explosion.

“They should be dead,” Jeremy muttered, sipping coffee, “Downed. What the fuck does that even mean?”

And no surveillance footage at all. That many cops and not one of them caught anything on dashboard cam? They drove into a military base and the security there didn’t see shit? Jeremy paused over one report from an officer on scene. 

“Roadkill then leapt from the vehicle, holding some sort of package.”

Roadkill, that was Jack. _Holding some sort of package?_ Jeremy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. The cargobob was meant to lift the armored truck to safety, but it never did. Supposedly the gunner (Vagabond) was shot down and the driver leapt free. Yet they had another one waiting, as though they _knew_ that would happen. The truck never ended up being carried off. Or maybe even carried at all, the reports were too vague to be sure. 

Hang on. Cargobobs require hooks to be attached to vehicles. A person would have to be there to hook it properly. But only Mogar was in the armored truck, so the person had to come from-

“Holy shit!” Jeremy exclaimed, “They didn’t “down” him, he pretended to go down, then leapt to the truck!”

Mogar continuing to drive despite them already succeeding, was the distraction. Ryan got back onto the bob and leapt out with Jack. But why bother continuing the ruse with a second bob? All they needed to do was get the cops off Mogar’s ass and they’d be free. 

Jeremy squinted at the paperwork. “Downed” it said. He looked at the dates on the report. _Edited._ The report was edited a couple months after it was first created. He was willing to bet they were all listed as “dead” in the originals.

They’d faked their own deaths. The job wasn’t about the fucking money! Though they did appear to have scored that. The money being the main objective was the real ruse. They needed to disappear for awhile, so they created an insane plan that would get them all killed. Why the fuck else would they do half of the insane shit they apparently did? Like what moron would shoot an RPG at point-blank? What idiot drives a bob if he can’t not smash into a building? And what absolute dick weasel drives a stolen armored truck into a military base?

“Holy shit,” he repeated in a whisper, “These guys are legit. And fucking crazy. And connected.”

He was grinning about that for some reason. He rubbed his hands together and started pulling out files for other cases. He felt giddy again. He wanted to play with them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Gay slurs

“‘Scuse me,” Jeremy mumbled, tipping the hat, “Pardon, didn’t mean to step on your toes, darlin’.”

He almost fooled himself with the accent. Golden Boy blushed at him and grinned.

“You can step on my toes again if you like,” he giggled, “You’re really cute.”

“Me?” Jeremy said, surprised, “I’d say you’re the cute one.”

Then Golden Boy was draped over him, long arms awkwardly thrown over his shoulders. Jeremy blushed. That was quicker than he expected. 

“You wanna dance, darlin’?” Golden drawled, pressing closer.

“With you? I’d dance my boots right off my feet,” Jeremy answered, placing his hands on the guy’s thin waist.

Golden Boy had his wallet, phone, and watch before their lips touched. Jeremy was impressed. They made out for several minutes before the bartender told them to take it outside. Jeremy feigned looking at his watch to check the time and Golden Boy took that as his cue to leave. Jeremy pretended to look for his watch until he was sure the guy was gone. 

He slipped in the bathroom and took his bag from the vent. He changed into a less southern outfit, slung his backpack over his shoulder, and left the bar. The cool air was nice when you spent five minutes making out with a hot twink. No doubt Goldie would be realizing he’d stolen his own possessions off Jeremy any second now, so he decided to be on his way.

~

Jeremy was 90% sure Ray would recognize him. He’d grown out his hair and beard for it, keeping himself as scruffy and covered up as he could, but still thought a sniper might notice. Snipers were good with details, weren’t they? But he didn’t. He barely even registered Jeremy’s existence when he put the quarter on the arcade cabinet. Jeremy gave him a cheeky grin, but Ray only glanced over before returning focus.

He was good. He’d heard Ray was the gamer from a contact that had watched the guy play Pokémon on the edge of a skyscraper. Apparently while he was there for a business dealing. The kid just sat down, pulled out a DS and kicked his feet. He only knew it was Pokémon because he caught a glimpse at the screen. Jeremy had pressed him, asking what Pokémon he’d been using, but the guy looked at him like he’d grown a second head. He had no idea.

“Fuck!” Ray barked, smacking the machine, “Alright, you’re up.”

He stepped to the side and replaced Jeremy’s quarter with his own. Jeremy smiled at him as he pushed his quarters in. Okay, now all he needed to do was provoke a reaction from the guy. But first he needed to figure out what game he was playing. Galaga, it turned out. He swallowed. All he had to do was beat Ray’s high score. He just needed to get to the high score so he could type out his name. Or the alias, rather. 

Ray was absolutely fuming as Jeremy typed out “Tim”. Jeremy grinned and stepped aside to let Ray try and beat him.

“Aw, you don’t like me being on top?” Jeremy taunted.

Ray tossed a dark glance at him, but remained focused on the game.

“Ha, BrownMan’s competitive,” Jeremy laughed, starting to walk away, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

He’d already ducked around the corner into an alley when Ray burst through the arcade doors, looking for him. He stifled laughter as he escaped up the building onto the roof. Ray definitely wouldn’t be getting the high score this round.

~

Jack, Miss Roadkill herself, was smart. Possibly the smartest of the group. It seemed to him she was probably only second to Geoff, but he wouldn’t ever say that to her face. If he did, she’d probably slit his throat ear to ear. She was fucking terrifying. So when he had to meet her, he had fully evacuated his bowels beforehand. 

He clicked the control on the mirror, causing it to move and shine into her eyes as she started across the intersection. Jeremy’s throat was tight as the car hit the back of his bike. The bike squealed as it skidded and he grunted as he fell. Perfect execution.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” 

He flinched as she shouted. He fumbled with his keys, turning off the bike and wiggling his way out from under it. Damn, his shoulder really hurt. He huffed as he got to his feet. She jumped from the car and came to check if he was alright.

“Kid, you alright?” She asked.

Before he could answer, she hauled the bike up, kicking the stand out.

“Y-yeah,” he grunted, “You?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” she assured him, looking over the bike, “Mostly paint, I think. Seems okay.”

“Th-thank god,” he muttered, “I...I don’t have a...um. Anyway, is the car?”

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, your bike, surprisingly, didn’t fuck up the car.”

Jeremy looked away, hoping he looked sheepish even with the helmet on.

“S-sorry,” he mumbled, “It’s... probably my fault. I-I saw this light.”

He sighed and pulled out his phone.

“L-let me give you my info,” he offered.

“Not necessary,” she dismissed, “Go down to Griff’s on fifth. Tell them Jack P sent you and they’ll take care of it.”

“Wait, Griff’s is a mechanic?” Jeremy stated, “A-are you offering...?”

“Nope, I’m telling,” she answered.

She held out her hand and Jeremy shook it. 

“Th-thank you!” He responded enthusiastically, “I just-I don’t really-! Thank you!”

She grinned at him.

“It’s a shame to let a pretty bike go bad,” she said, looking down at it, “Ry would kill me if he knew I damaged a bike this nice.”

She muttered the last part to herself as she rubbed a hand over the body. _Ryan likes motorcycles,_ Jeremy noted. He had one, but that doesn’t always mean someone was into them. She turned back to her car and waved a hand.

“Don’t forget, it’s Jack P,” she called as she hopped in.

He waved goodbye and jumped on the bike. He had intended this to go slightly different, but decided suddenly he had a new plan that would be way more fun. He pulled into Griff’s and walked to the front desk confidently. He’d actually been there before. He knew one of the mechanics and was briefly associated with the owner. By associated, he meant he had sex with her for money. He waved at the person on the front desk.

“Hey, I’m here to drop off,” he stated clearly, ensuring to put a good amount of gruffness in his voice, “The bike. I was sent by Jack.”

The front desk lady seemed to understand what he was implying.

“Keys?”

He hesitated a moment, eyes flicking over to the rack of keychains with names on them. Though unseen, his grin was a mile wide. Two birds, one stone. He took one of the rings from the rack and slipped it on the key ring. He handed over the keys and fifty bucks.

“Sorry, who is Tim?” She asked skeptically.

“Old owner,” he answered, “Let Jack know when it’s done.”

He waved vaguely over his shoulder as he left. Hopefully Ryan liked his present.

~

For Mogar, he had to be over the top. He’d looked the guy dead in the face and flirted, so he was pretty sure the guy would remember him. So he dyed his hair, kept his beard full and put on the most ridiculous outfit he could think of. All vivid colors, huge sunglasses, and a nice white hat, flashier than the black one he’d worn for Golden Boy. 

Jeremy shoulder-checked the man hard as he passed him. Mogar grabbed his arm to spin him around.

“Yo, watch where you’re going, flamer!” He snarled.

Jeremy raised his eyebrows and pulled his arm free.

“Flamer?” He repeated, “It’s 2019, buddy.”

He could feel the heated anger coming off the man.

“Are you lookin’ to fuckin’ die, man?” He growled.

He had east coast in his voice now. Jeremy tilted his head down and then up, sizing him up.

“What, from you?” He scoffed.

He blocked the wild hook sent to his face and knocked away the uppercut. Mogar was inches from his face as Jeremy gripped his wrists tightly. Behind the sunglasses, Jeremy admired the pretty lips curled into a snarl. 

“Hm, you seem more like the flamer,” He commented.

“I thought we established being a fag isn’t an insult?” Mogar growled.

“It’s not,” Jeremy answered, grinning.

Then Mogar was twisting from his grip, grabbing the flashy purple jacket Jeremy was wearing and pulling him into an alley. He shoved him against the wall. Jeremy let him smash their mouths together, glasses clinking. 

He reached up and grabbed the man’s biceps, shoving his elbows out to break his hold on Jeremy. He twisted, turning him and shoving him against the wall. Mogar grunted as their mouths parted briefly and Jeremy dove back in. He shoved a knee up between his legs and rubbed against the growing hard-on. 

Mogar humped against his leg, hands scrambling to grab some part of Jeremy for support or to claw the shit out of him, Jeremy didn’t know. His movements were aggressive in every sense. He shoved his tongue in Jeremy’s mouth, bit his lips, dry humped in jerky motions, and his whole body pushed against him. 

Jeremy was struggling hard not to let him get an upper hand. He pulled off his mouth to bite his neck. He shoved one knee up into one of Mogar’s thighs, lifting that foot off the ground. Mogar growled at him, a sound that sent shock waves through Jeremy. The man didn’t moan, he _growled._

“Fuck that’s hot,” he groaned in the man’s ear, “Fuck you’re so sexy.”

“Shut the fuck up, flamer,” Mogar hissed, breathless, “You’re shit at dirty talk.”

“Yet, here you are,” Jeremy purred, reaching down to grab the man’s crotch, “Fucking hard as hell for it.”

“N-no! Th-that’s just...” he protested weakly.

Jeremy pulled his jeans open and shoved his hand into his boxers. Mogar panted harshly, small grunts and growls escaping him as Jeremy jerked him off. 

“Who knew such a tame little pup lurked under the infamous wolf?” Jeremy taunted in his ear.

Mogar was falling apart, too far into it to fully understand Jeremy’s comment. But afterwards, oh boy. He was gonna be mad. 

“When you come,” Jeremy breathed in his ear, “I’m gonna let you fall to the ground and then I’m going to jerk off on your face and leave you here covered in spunk.”

Mogar gasped as he came in his boxers. He sagged heavily against Jeremy as he pulled his hand from his pants. Mogar watched him carefully as he licked jizz from his hand. Jeremy grinned at his wrecked face.

“God, I wanna take a picture of you so bad,” he mumbled.

He carefully lowered him to the ground which seemed to wake him up a bit. He stared up at Jeremy with a mix of annoyance and affection. Jeremy pulled his hat off and twirled it around, showing off the bright orange hair on his head. He pulled off Mogar’s beanie and switched their hats. 

“See you soon, pup.”

He grinned and winked before getting up and walking away. 

~

They were looking pretty hard for him. He could tell because a bounty had been placed for one “Rimmy Tim”. He learned about it from one of his more regular buyers. 

“Hey, can I ask a favor?” She asked as they laid in bed, “I got this job. Well, everyone’s got the job. But it’s got a good reward on it. Posted by Fake AH, so you know it’s legit.”

“Oh?” He prompted.

He didn’t bother to look up. Didn’t want her to think he was too interested in the job.

“Yeah, they’re looking for this guy,” she explained, “Alive. They said they’d prefer undamaged too. I can only assume so they can damage him theirselves.”

Jeremy looked at her with raised eyebrows. She shrugged.

“Fake AH is scary, man,” she answered the look, “Especially Vagabond. But anyway, the guy has obviously pissed them off. They got 10k on him.”

Jeremy whistled.

“Ok, now I’m interested,” he replied, rolling to face her, “What can I do to get a piece?”

She laughed lightly.

“I had a feeling,” she teased, “Well, his name is Rimmy Tim, apparently.”

“That’s a fake name for sure,” he scoffed.

“No kidding,” she agreed, “But that’s all they’ve got. He’s a bit shorter, broad shoulders, dark hair.”

Jeremy blinked at her.

“That’s me,” he pointed out, looking down at himself with a frown, “You’re not trying to pass me off as this guy are you?”

“Fuck no!” She dismissed, waving a hand, “No way in hell I’d give up the best whore in LS.”

“Well, I dunno about _best,”_ he laughed, “Alright, so other than a mirror, what do I look for?”

“I guess he disguised himself,” she answered, “But they’re pretty sure he’s dyed the top of his hair orange.”

“Ginger or like actual orange?” He cut in.

“Actual orange,” she clarified, “Very bright apparently. And he’s usually pretty flashy. They think he has a real ego problem.”

“Okay, that describes 90% of Los Santos,” he muttered, “So orange hair is our best clue, but hair can be dyed back.”

In fact it was.

“Yeah, I know,” she agreed bitterly, “But if you keep an eye out, I’ll cut you in.”

“Hm, I dunno, how much?” He teased.

“I’ll cut you 30% if you find him,” she offered, “Then I’ll fuck you extra hard.”

“Ha! Unlikely!” He scoffed, “Look at my ass right now. It’s bruised!”

She laughed and slapped a hand on his ass. He yelped and scowled. 

“This is like half my power, J,” she taunted.

“In that case, I’m good,” he said, throwing up his hands, “No more power please!”

She laughed and poked his chest.

“Softie.”

He smiled in agreement though internally rolled his eyes. Soft, weak, pliable. Such was his persona. As she laid over him and fell asleep, he let a huge grin spread on his face. _Wolf in sheep’s clothing._

_~_

Jeremy considered his options. He could say he had the bounty and just turn up to the meeting point. He could wait until they finally got enough information to find him. He could re-dye his hair and loudly announce his presence. Or he could find a way to visit the remaining member of Fake AH: Geoff.

The problem there was that the guy was with Ryan practically 24/7. Any time he was in public, Ryan was there. Even if they weren’t on business, Ryan was there. He’d sometimes be out with none of the Vagabond getup. He was heart-stopping like that. Jeremy certainly didn’t notice that Vagabond had stopped wearing paint in his hair. Because why would he notice that Ryan followed his suggestion??

Not that Jeremy tailed them in real time. He wasn’t that dumb. But every glimpse of him he got in security cameras, made his stomach flutter. What a fucking asshole. How dare he make Jeremy’s stomach flutter?! He always tore the pictures up. After he jerked off. 

Finally, after a week of the bounty, he managed to find a window. It turned out to be the perfect window for Jeremy to fit through. Geoff liked to visit a whore every few weeks. One that Jeremy knew. One that owed him a favor. He waved as he walked down the alleyway to the man in question.

“Jer, ‘bout time,” Trevor muttered tiredly, “You sure about this?”

Jeremy ran a hand through his hair. No, he wasn’t. He was pretty terrified, actually.

“Yeah, I got it,” he assured him, “You’re sure about the guard?”

“Not Vagabond,” Trevor confirmed, “Geoff noticed he makes me nervous, so he traded out for Mogar.”

He wasn’t really that sure that he was all that better, honestly. He was banking a lot on the fact they’d all only seen glimpses of him. His reveal would go off perfectly as long as everyone still remembered him as Rimmy Tim not the whore Ryan had been fucking.

“Thanks man,” he muttered, “You have no idea what this means to me.”

Trevor looked like he really wanted to ask why, but also knew he was better off not knowing. They clasped hands and bumped chests before Jeremy went for the door.

“I like the new hair, by the way,” Trevor called.

Jeremy grinned before he disappeared into the building, running a hand through the green hair on the top of his head. Now all he had to do was wait in room 3. He was too broad to be a twink, Geoff’s supposed type, but he really didn’t need to look like a twink to get his attention. He dropped his pants, tossing them aside as he sat on the bed. Trevor said the guy liked lingerie, so Jeremy shelled out for a very pretty purple stockings and garter set, complete with matching panties.

He dropped the curtains on the canopy bed, hiding his face behind it, while letting his legs dangle off the foot of the bed. He pulled one up and kicked the other as he waited. He didn’t have to wait long. The door opened and Geoff Ramsey slipped in, immediately noticing his stockinged legs. He closed the door and began to approach.

“I hope you have a good explanation,” he called softly, “As to why the fuck you’re here and Trevor isn’t.”

Jeremy lifted from the leaned back position and ran his fingers up his bent leg. He remained quiet until Geoff came to a stop in front of him. He dropped his leg and leaned forward.

“Hey, boss,” he cooed, “What’s your pleasure?”

Geoff’s eyes roamed over him, very interested in his body, despite its wideness. He didn’t recognize Jeremy, but he looked suspicious, he knew something wasn’t quite right. Jeremy smiled up at him.

“How do you want me, darlin’?” He asked, reaching up to tug at his belt.

“What’s your name?” Geoff questioned, “I think I’d remember you, if I’d seen you before.”

Jeremy couldn’t help the way his soft smile twisted into a smirk.

“Well,  _you_ can call me Rimmy Tim,” he answered.

Geoff’s eyes widened ever so slightly.

“Trevor?”

Jeremy rolled his eyes.  _What does he take me for?_

“Perfectly safe,” he assured.

He forced himself to allow the punch to his head, which actually took effort. He was fairly certain he must have looked like a psycho as he grinned when the fist came down.


	10. Chapter 10

“Told you he was cute!”

Jeremy recognized the voice as Golden Boy. He was vaguely aware he was being chained to a chair.

“Looks like he’s got a decent package too.”

Ray, talking about his dick. _Interesting._ He didn’t think Ray was into that.

“Shut the fuck up!”

Mogar was hissing from behind him. He was binding him, finishing up as he hissed.

“Hmph, at least  _you_ got something.”

Geoff sounding actually disappointed. Jeremy almost smiled.

_“You_ hit  _him,_ Geoff.”

Jack sounded like she rolled her eyes. That was everyone except Ryan. A door opened.

“Yo, Ry, took you long enough,” Ray called.

“I had a thing downtown. Sorry I’m late. Is this him?”

Jeremy’s insides burned. Ray gets full sentences apparently.

“Yup, here he is,” Geoff muttered, “You’re the only one left out so far, Ry.”

“Think he’s scared of Vagabond?” Golden Boy suggested.

_Ha!_ Jeremy wished he could snort at that.

“But not Geoff?” Mogar scoffed, “Un-fuckin’-likely.”

“I’m not scary!” Geoff protested.

“That’s purely suggestive,” Golden Boy muttered.

“Subjective,” Ryan corrected.

He was walking forward now, getting closer to take a better look at “Rimmy Tim”. He could feel him leaning down to look at his face. Jeremy’s eyes flew open and he smashed his knee into the guy’s nose, then front kicked him away. Five guns pointed at him, but he didn’t even look up, only sat forward. He glared at Ryan, teeth grinding.

“That’s what you get for ditching me, you fucking pig!” he snarled.

Ryan yanked off his mask to clutch his bleeding nose and stared at Jeremy with wide eyes.

“Y-you...” he sputtered.

“ _Jeremy_ ,” Jeremy spat, “Maybe you remember screaming it when you came inside me, fuckhead!”

“Y-you’re...you’re T-Tim?” Ryan mumbled.

“Thanks for joining the party,  _Vagabond_ ,” Jeremy sneered, “Usually you’re so quick.”

Ryan’s face went red and god, it felt good. Like a thrill of electricity through his veins.

“Why?” Ryan muttered, glancing around, “Why do all this?”

“Because  _someone_ ,” he growled, “Tried to make me fall in love then ditched me like a fucking prom date.”

“Oh, shit!” Mogar exclaimed, “It’s the whore Ryan fell in love with!”

Jeremy didn’t bother looking at their expressions all change in recognition.

“Oh god, it is,” Geoff muttered, “How the fuck did I not recognize him??”

“Because you’re a moron?” Jack offered dryly, “Notice he wore a helmet when he met me.”

“He looks different not covered in blood,” Ray added.

“Damn dude,” Mogar muttered, “Ry’s dick is a compass for new recruits.”

Ryan glared at him before he turned back to Jeremy. He looked frustrated.

“Didn’t you read the damn letter?!” He demanded, “I explained everything!”

Jeremy squinted at him suspiciously.

“I didn’t get any letter,” he muttered, “Where did you leave it?”

Ryan’s face went red and he buried it in his hands.

“I-I left it with your underwear,” he mumbled.

“You left it-?!” Jeremy choked on his annoyance.

He took a deep, calming breath.

“You mean on the _balcony_??” He demanded through clenched teeth.

The rest of Fake AH burst out laughing, wheezing and snorting. Ryan looked ready to melt into a puddle of embarrassment. Jeremy frowned. 

“Michael, unchain him,” Geoff instructed, “Obviously this is a misunderstanding.”

As the chains dropped, Jeremy rubbed at his wrists. Ryan didn’t just leave him? 

“You...wrote me a letter?” He asked under his breath.

Ryan dropped his hands and cautiously moved forward to kneel down in front of Jeremy.

“I had to leave,” he muttered, “I knew if I woke up beside you, I couldn’t leave you ever again. But after the...”

He glanced at the others, face still pink.

“Balcony incident,” he continued, quieter, “I knew for sure people noticed you. I didn’t want to endanger you.”

_ Smack! _

Ryan’s head whipped to the side from the force of the slap. Jeremy clenched his stinging hand into a fist, angry tears in his eyes.

“How dare you!” He shouted, “You think you get to play with my heart like that and then decide on your own that I can’t handle this shit?! I am a grown man, moron! You think I’m soft just because I’m pliable under your touch?! I will knock your ass out, fuckhead!”

Ryan looked at him with bright, shining eyes and a wide smile.

“Awww! That’s so cute!!”

Jeremy’s eyes were drawn to Golden Boy who bounced forward to hug Ryan.

“Ry~! You have a boyfriend~!” He sang, shaking him a bit, “We have to celebrate~! Bevs~!”

He leapfrogged over Ryan into Jeremy, hugging him tightly and flopping into his lap.

“I’m Gavin!!” He exclaimed, shaking him excitedly, “We should go out and-“

He was interrupted by being yanked off of Jeremy. Ryan had a glare pointed at him as he singlehandedly picked him up and dropped him off Jeremy’s lap. 

“No, not yet,” he growled, “I’m about to fuck his brains out.”

Jeremy blushed crimson as his panties bulged out. He yanked his shirt down over his boner. 

“Jesus, Ry!” He muttered, breathless, “Warn a guy before you go all Vagabond.”

Ryan said nothing, just grabbed him around the middle and threw him over his shoulder. Jeremy covered his red face as the rest of the crew snickered. 

“Have fun guys!” Gavin called, waving cheerfully.

Jeremy flipped him off, too embarrassed to come up with anything biting to say. He thanked god for tiny miracles when they weren’t immediately followed. 

“Ryan!” He whined, “You ruined my first impression!”

“Don’t say my name,” Ryan ordered, “I might fucking explode in my pants before we get to my bed.”

_Fuck._ Jeremy gripped his leather jacket tightly.

“Then hurry up!” He snapped, “I can’t wait all night!”

A door was kicked open and slammed shut before Jeremy found himself being tossed on a bed. 

“Whoa, your bed is super nice too!” He groaned, rubbing the silky sheets, “Give me your bed.”

“I’m gonna give you something else,” Ryan grunted, “Maybe afterwards I’ll give you a twenty minute nap.”

Jeremy flushed with embarrassment that such a stupid line sent a pulse of arousal through him. He propped himself up on his elbows as Ryan dropped lube on the bed and pulled free a wet wipe to clean his bloody nose. Jeremy just watched him like he’d never seen him before as he shed his jacket and pulled his shirt off. Jeremy frowned a bit. _Is he skinnier?_

“Wh-What?” Ryan asked, suddenly crossing his arms over himself.

He was pink again and Jeremy wanted to devour him.

“Are you eating right?” He prompted, poking at his stomach.

“No, I’m not,” Ryan muttered, “But I think I’ll take my fill from you.”

He fell over Jeremy, mouthing against his lips as his gloved hands ran down his torso. Jeremy was again embarrassed that such a stupid fucking line did it for him. Ryan shoved his hands up Jeremy’s shirt and Jeremy remembered he could move. And also that he needed to breathe. Jeremy jerked his head to the side and gasped. Ryan mouthed down his jaw, grinning against Jeremy’s skin. 

“You’re frozen, baby,” he pointed out, clearly amused, “Should I come back when you’ve thawed?”

Jeremy whined in protest, wrapping his limbs around him. Ryan sucked in a gasp as their hips met and he instinctively rocked against Jeremy. 

“Fuck,  _fuck_ , that feels better than it should,” he groaned.

Jeremy woke up a bit as the friction between them sparked and sent waves of arousal through him.

“And  _I’m_ the whore,” Jeremy grunted.

Ryan leaned back over him and pressed their hips harder together, hands squeezing his pecs. Jeremy groaned, his hands going up to grab at some part of Ryan for support.

“Well, you  _are_ fucking hard as hell,” Ryan growled, “I’m going to fuck you.  _Now_.”

Jeremy shuddered, his body jerking against Ryan. Ryan pushed back up, shoving his shirt up, and started to yank the panties out of the way.

“Why the fuck are you wearing these?” He demanded, struggling to unhook one side of the garters.

“G-Geoff likes lingerie,” Jeremy muttered.

He was happier (and harder) than he should’ve been at the dangerous flash of anger in Ryan’s eyes. There was a knife in his hand suddenly that switched open.

“Fuck,” Jeremy grumbled, “I spent a lot of money of those!”

Ryan looked at him with fiery eyes and proceeded to shred them way more than necessary. Jeremy was so hard he was leaking precum all over his belly. Then the knife was gone and Ryan’s calloused hands ran up his thighs, over his hips, and squeezed his waist. He stared down at Jeremy’s dick and _licked his lips._ Jeremy’s whole body shuddered.

“I think I...” Ryan muttered breathless, “I think I get it now. Fuck. Every part of you is so fucking beautiful. Vile f-fucking liquid, but fuck, I need to taste you.”

Jeremy moaned, body jerking up towards Ryan. 

“R-Ry!!” He cried, “Pl-please!”

Ryan dove down, licking Jeremy’s cock base to tip. He tongued at where the precum was swelling up and his eyes flicked up to look at Jeremy who moaned, his hips jerking.

“R-Ry! Pl-please!”

Ryan rubbed one hand over his pelvis and grasped the base of his cock. He opened his mouth and Jeremy jerked upwards, rubbing over his tongue with a groan. 

“R-r-r-r-!”

Jeremy’s tongue was tied and his fists were clenched in the sheets so tight he heard his knuckles crack. Ryan’s mouth closed around him and he sank down. Jeremy panted, his hands snapping to Ryan’s head and fingers lacing through Ryan’s hair. Jeremy’s spine arched as Ryan sank down and down until his nose buried itself in Jeremy’s shaved pubic skin. 

“R-R-Ryan!” He shouted, tugging at the blonde hair in his fingers, “How did you-? Who d-did you f-fucking b-blow?! Y-you gotta st-stop!”

He shoved at Ryan’s head, trying to get him away before he came. Ryan pulled off, wiping his mouth on the back of his glove. Jeremy’s hands fell away from Ryan’s head as he relaxed back into the bed. Ryan’s hair swept down over his shoulders, his lips were wet and red, and his periwinkle eyes were dark with lust. Jeremy groaned, grabbing at Ryan’s belt urgently. 

“Ry! Ry! I need you!!” He cried, “Please!”

“Open,” Ryan ordered, voice in a low growl.

He shoved up at Jeremy’s thighs as he snatched up the lube from the bed. Jeremy was quick to comply, hooking his hands under his knees and pushing his ass out. It wasn’t until Ryan had started pushing a finger in that he remembered. Ryan frowned, then scowled, and then glared, his eyes shooting up to Jeremy’s.

“You fucking-! You were going to fuck him?!” He growled through gritted teeth.

“No.”

Ryan’s fingers fucked into his already prepared asshole.

“Yeah? Then why?” He demanded.

_I prepared for you._

“I-I...I...” Jeremy grunted through his teeth.

He couldn’t make himself say it. He didn’t want Ryan to know how fucking desperate he was for him. Ryan gripped his jaw tightly, scowling down at him. Jeremy thought he was going to cum from the glare alone.

“You. Are. Mine,” he snarled.

He shoved two more fingers in him without warning, hard enough that Jeremy slid slightly on the silky sheets. Jeremy’s mouth fell open and out came the raunchiest sound he’d ever heard from himself, a howl of utter primal _need._ Ryan pulled his fingers out of him and quickly got his jeans open. Jeremy moaned as he shoved inside him, body shuddering .

He gripped Ryan’s arms as he thrust back and forth. Ryan leaned over him and bit hard on his neck. He let out a pained and breathy moan through his teeth. Ryan stopped moving and made a sound like it physically pained him to do so.

“You...okay?” He grit out through his teeth.

“Y-Yes, m-move!” Jeremy nearly cried back.

Ryan immediately complied, thrusting at a brutal pace with the force of what felt like his whole weight behind it. He readjusted to hold Jeremy’s shoulder to keep him from sliding and his other hand went to Jeremy’s cock. It was still wet with lube and Jeremy groaned. His eyes rolled back as he came and Ryan moaned as Jeremy’s body tightened around him.

His hand released Jeremy’s dick and clenched into the sheets next to his head. He thrust several more times in an uneven, jerky pace before he spilled inside him. He took his hand off Jeremy’s shoulder to brace it on the bed, arms shaking, trying to keep himself up as he caught his breath.

“F-fuck...fucking Christ,” he breathed.

“And  _you_ tried to leave,” Jeremy grunted.

“Yeah, what the fuck was I thinking?” Ryan laughed breathily.

“You weren’t,” Jeremy teased.

Ryan pushed up to clean up, but stayed close enough to keep a hand on Jeremy, so he knew he was there. 

“We fight together now, okay?” Jeremy said quietly.

Ryan pressed a sweet, soft kiss against his lips.

“Side-by-side,” He agreed, smiling. 

He tipped over to lay on his side, pulling Jeremy against him. He grinned at him, hand on his hip. Jeremy felt emotion welling up with tears not long behind, so he wildly reached for something to change the topic.

“Um, did you like the gift?” He asked, remembering, “Th-the bike, I mean.”

“Oh, right,” Ryan realized, “That was you. Yeah, I love it, but... Jack wouldn’t let me ride it.”

Jeremy sagged in disappointment.

“Oh, I had hoped...” he sighed, “It wasn’t originally supposed to go to you. But she said something about you liking...whatever. It was stupid.”

Ryan grinned at him, poking at his side.

“You like me,” he teased.

“Sh-shut up!” Jeremy grumbled, going pink, “Y-you liked me first!”

Ryan opened his mouth to tease more, but was interrupted.

“Did they do it yet?”

The two turned at the sound of Ray at the door. The door was solid, so they couldn’t see him, but he’d spoken loud enough for them to hear through. The sounds of shushing came through the door as well.

“You’re too loud X-Ray!” Gavin hissed, not exactly quiet himself, “They did though. They’re being cute as shit now.”

Jeremy covered his face and groaned.

“They went quiet,” Mogar spoke up, “They going again?”

Jeremy’s hands dropped away from his face and he gave a huge grin. Ryan frowned down at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Ah~! Ryan!” Jeremy cried, “Ahh! You’re so big! Ryan! You’re so much bigger!”

Ryan’s split into a grin as he caught on.

“Bigger?” He growled, “Bigger than who? Jeremy, your ass is mine!”

“Yes, Ryan! You’re the only one big enough to satisfy me~! Ah! Ryan! None of the others can compare~! Oh, Ryan!”

“Oh, yeah? I thought you wanted Michael?”

A sharp noise on the other side of the door confirmed they were still listening. Michael was Mogar, Jeremy was pretty sure.

“No, no! Please, Ryan! He’s way too small!”

“What?!” Mogar’s voice snapped, confirming he was in fact Michael.

Jeremy had to put his hand over his mouth to stifle laughter as they shushed him.

“Oh, and what about Gavin?”

“No way! He’s even smaller!”

“I am not!” Gavin squawked.

Jeremy had to hold his sides as he shook.

“Then what about Geoff? You bought such pretty panties for him.”

“Geoff has a dick??”

The shout on the other side of the door sent Jeremy into giggles, unable to hold back any more. Ryan laughed next to him, a full laugh that sent warmth and flutters all through Jeremy. The door opened and three very offended faces poked through that just made them laugh harder.

“That’s what you get for spying,” Ray said, his head popping through too, “Yo, you guys almost done? I need Ry for a job.”

Ryan made a noise of protest, but Jeremy patted his chest.

“You can go,” he assured him, “But I need clothes.”

Ryan sat up and one of the four at the door gasped, drawing their attention again.

“Holy shit!” Michael exclaimed, “He was right! Ry’s fuckin packin!”

Ryan blushed, tucking himself away.

“Yo, he wasn’t even hard,” Ray pointed out, “Damn, dude.”

Ryan ignored the group as they dissolved into comparisons, just moving to get Jeremy clothes. Jeremy laughed as they started actually whipping out their dicks to compare. _Fucking idiots._ Ryan was silent as they got dressed, even when the others left. Jeremy got the feeling he’d already spoken enough for three days.

But before he left on the job, they shared a kiss more powerful than words could ever be.


End file.
